Le commencement de toute une vie
by fangreysanatomy
Summary: Une nouvelle rencontre, un nouvel amour, une nouvelle relation merder
1. Chapitre 1

Me voilà enfin arrivée à Seattle, mon avion vient tout juste de se poser à l'aéroport. Vous vous demandez peut être d'où je viens ? Alors voilà, il y a maintenant 2 mois, je finissais ma fac de médecine. Et qui dit fin de la fac dit début de l'internat. Aaah, l'internat de médecine, tout le monde en rêvait dans ma fac mais moi, je ne me voyais pas rester à Boston pour la faire. Ma mère, oui oui, la « grande » Ellis Grey, a travaillé au Seattle Grace Hospital, et comme je connais les lieux comme ma poche mais surtout le chef de chirurgie, Richard Webber qui est un grand ami de ma mère, je ne me voyais pas faire mon internat ailleurs qu'au SGH.

Donc me voilà, enfin, à Seattle. Après 5h30 de vol avec un gamin qui n'arrête pas de pleurer à côté de vous, je peux vous dire que vous sortez de l'avion encore plus épuisé qu'un vol « normale ». Enfin bref je m'égare... Heureusement que ma première journée de travail n'est que demain. Aujourd'hui, je dois aller visiter ma nouvelle maison. Elle se situe un peu à l'écart de la ville mais qu'est-ce que c'est bien de ne pas entendre le bruit des voitures quand tu veux dormir.

Après avoir galérer à retrouver ma valise et à sortir de l'aéroport me voilà dans un taxi avec une musique un peu trop forte à mon goût, ce qui n'a pas l'air de déranger mon chauffeur. Il faut vraiment que je pense à m'acheter une voiture au plus vite ! Heureusement, le chauffeur a mis peu de temps pour m'emmener jusqu'à mon nouveau chez moi et j'arrive 30min plus tard.

Les déménageurs sont déjà venus hier donc la maison est remplie de cartons. Je n'ai plus qu'à tout ranger mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de visiter ma nouvelle ville !

Quelques minutes après une petite visite de ma maison, je me retrouve en plein milieu de Seattle, un peu perdue... Rappelle-toi Meredith de ne jamais partir seule à la découverte d'une ville que tu ne connais pas ! Parce que certes tu connais l'hôpital mais la ville pas du tout! Tant pis je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien m'indiquer mon chemin. Ah tient lui, ce jeune homme là-haut, assis sur un banc, il n'a pas l'air méchant. Je m'approche de lui :

M : euh... Bonjour, je suis un peu perdue, pouvez-vous m'indiquez où se trouve la gare s'il vous plait ?

... : Oui bien sûr, vous voyez la voiture rouge garée là-bas ? Et bien vous tournerez à droite, ensuite au deuxième feu rencontré, vous tournerez à gauche puis...

M : oh la la attendez, excusez-moi de vous couper mais sinon je risque de tout oublier

Je sors une feuille et un stylo de mon sac et écrit ce qu'il m'a déjà dit et ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire

... : Vous tournerez encore à gauche avant de prendre la 3ème à droite et la gare se trouvera 50m plus haut

M : Merci beaucoup

Je tourne les talons avant même qu'il ne puisse me répondre quoi que ce soit. Je déteste parler à des inconnus, si vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Je retrouve finalement assez facilement la gare et j'attends l'arrivée de mon train.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je m'affale sur mon canapé. C'était une journée vraiment épuisante entre les 5h de vol et la découverte de Seattle. Je décide de commander des sushis et range un peu mes cartons en attendant la livraison. Ce soir j'irai me coucher directement après mon repas, une grande journée m'attend demain !


	2. Chapitre 2

Mon réveil sonne à 6h00 et je peux vous dire qu'après 2 mois de vacances, se réveiller à 6h ce n'est pas facile. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour alors j'arrive à me tirer du lit assez rapidement. Je prends quelque affaires et part sous une douche bien froide pour me réveiller. Je décide de prendre un petit-déjeuner bien consistant pour tenir le coup. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour celle qui mange toutes les 15 minutes. Une fois mon déjeuner avalé, je pars finir de me préparer et après direction l'Hôpital !

~8h00, devant l'hôpital~

... : Encore vous, vous êtes encore perdue ? -il me sourit-

Ce n'est que quelques secondes après que je réalise que c'est l'homme à qui j'ai demandé mon chemin hier

M : Vous êtes drôle dis donc... Non en réalité je travaille ici, je suis interne

... : Oh très bien, on va se côtoyer tous les jours alors. Je suis titulaire ici. Dr Derek Shepherd, neuro -il me tend la main-

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire moi, la lui serrée, je ne peux quand même pas le laisser en plan comme ça? Oh et puis merde les bonnes manières !

Je lui tourne le dos et me dirige, grâce aux pancartes disposées un peu partout, vers les vestiaires.

Quand j'arrive aux vestiaires, plein de gens sont déjà là, à vrai dire c'est un peu le bordel, on dirait les vestiaires d'une équipe de foot. Tout le monde cri et est surexcité à l'idée de passer leur première journée loin des salles de classe. J'arrive tout de même à trouver une place libre sur le banc en face de mon casier attitré à l'année. Je lis les noms écrits sur les casiers à côté de moi « Cristina Yang, Georges O'Malley, Alex Karev et Izzie Stevens »

Je me change puis m'assois sur le banc quand une fille asiatique s'assoit à côté de moi

... : Je déteste les personnes surexcités comme ça

M : moi aussi, c'est horrible.

Je me tourne vers elle

M : Moi c'est Meredith Grey

Ok vous allez me dire que je suis censée détesté les gens que je ne connais pas mais cette personne à l'air comme moi alors je me suis lancée

... : Cristina Yang -elle me sourit- Attend Grey comme Ellis Grey

Je me suis peut être trompée, elle est sûrement comme tous les autres...

M : Oui c'est ma mère - je lui réponds sèchement-

C : oh sujet sensible, je suis désolée je ne dirai plus rien

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement

Soudain une infirmière arrive dans les vestiaires et nous explique qu'elle va appeler chacun de nous et nous envoyer avec notre résident et c'est alors que j'entends tout le monde chuchoté « Pas le tyran, pas le tyran »que je me retourne vers Cristina :

M : C'est qui le tyran ?

C : il parait que c'est le pire, il n'a aucune compassion envers ses internes d'où ce surnom de tyran

M : oh ok

Tous les internes sont appelés et il ne reste plus que Cristina, moi et 3 autres internes

I : Meredith Grey, Alex Karev, Georges O'Malley, Izzie Stevens et Cristina Yang avec le tyr... le Dr Miranda Bailey!

Je me retourne vers Cristina

M : Bon bah je crois qu'il est pour nous

C : Ouais

Un docteur, assez petit on ne va pas se mentir, arrive devant nous :

B : Vous êtes mes nouveaux internes, je suis Miranda Bailey, votre résidente

Je me penche discrètement vers Cristina

M : C'est elle le tyran ?

C : Il faut croire

B : Les deux demoiselles qui discutent, elles vont se taire quand je parle où je les envoie toute la semaine à la mine

Nous baissons toutes les deux la tête

B : Bon alors j'ai cinq règles. Apprenez-les par cœur. Règle N1 : ne vous embêter pas à faire de la lèche. Je vous déteste déjà. Ça ne changera pas. Protocole de trauma, liste de numéros de téléphone, bippers, -elles nous donnent tous ces objets tout en continuant à parler- les infirmières vous biperont. Vous répondrez à chaque appel au pas de course, ça c'est la règle N2. Votre premier poste commence maintenant et se termine dans 48h. Vous êtes des internes, des bidasses, personne, le bas de la chaîne chirurgicale. Vous effectuez les tests labo, vous travaillez une nuit sur deux jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez, et sans vous plaindre. Les salles de repos, les titulaires les accaparent. Dormez quand vous pouvez, où vous pouvez, ce qui m'amène à la règle N3. Si je dors, ne me réveiller pas à moins que votre patient soit en train de mourir. Règle N4 : le patient mourant ferait bien de ne pas être mort quand j'arrive. Non seulement vous aurez tué quelqu'un, mais vous m'aurez réveillé pour rien. On est d'accord ?

M : vous avez parlé de 5 règles, ça n'en fait que 4

B : Règle n5 quand je bouge vous bougez. Mais il s'avère que pour l'instant aucune urgence n'a voulu se produire. Comme c'est votre premier jour ici, je vous ai assigné à tous un titulaire pour que je sois tranquille ! Alors O'Malley avec le Dr Sloan en ORL, Yang avec le Dr Burke en Cardio, Stevens avec le Dr Hunt en Trauma, Karev avec le Dr Robbins en Pédiatrique et Grey avec le Dr Shepherd en Neuro. Et que personne viennent pleurer parce qu'il n'aime pas sa spécialité de la semaine ou son titulaire ! Je vous ai mis avec eux vous restez avec eux !

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec le Dr Shepherd, le seul sur qui je ne voulais pas tomber...


	3. Chapitre 3

Cela fait exactement 1 heure que je cherche désespérément le Dr Shepherd en vain. Je décide donc de m'arrêter 2 min à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour prendre un café. Mais une voix derrière moi va m'écourter cette pause.

... : Dr Grey...

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, j'ai très bien reconnu cette voix mais il faut bien que je me retourne alors...

M : Oui Dr Shepherd ?

D : Cela fait plus d'une heure que Bailey vous a envoyé avec votre titulaire. Seriez-vous en train de m'esquiver ?

M : Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je vous esquive ! Cela fait une heure que je parcours les moindres recoins de l'hôpital à votre recherche. Je me suis seulement arrêter à la cafétéria pour faire une pause.

D : on vous a distribué un biper à votre arrivée non ?

M : oui mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

D : Après votre réaction de ce matin, j'ai du mal à vous croire. Enfin bref, je vous laisse finir votre café et je vous attends en chambre 2798 pour votre première consultation -il me dépose un dossier- Étudiez ce dossier, c'est celui du patient. Je veux que dans la chambre vous me fassiez un résumé de pourquoi il est là et que vous puissiez répondre à toute mes questions ok ?

Je lui réponds par un simple signe de tête

D : Et dépêchez-vous vous n'avez que 10 min -il part-

Je me mets directement au travail. Même si l'ordre vient de lui et que je n'ai pas trop envie de lui obéir, je ne veux pas que ça arrive aux oreilles du Dr Bailey et qu'elle m'envoie à la mine.

Et me voilà 10 min plus tard à attendre le Dr Shepherd tout en continuant à apprendre le dossier.

D : Oh Dr Grey, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure c'est bien pour un premier jour. Espérons que vous serez toujours à l'heure à la fin de la semaine pour que Bailey ne vous haïsse pas plus que maintenant -il rit-

Je vous avoue qu'à ce moment je le regarde méchamment mais j'en ai marre de ses commentaires, je ne lui ai rien demandé moi !

D : aller suivez-moi dans la chambre du patient.

Il rentre et je le suis, toujours le dossier à la main, prête à lui faire un bilan.

D : Dr Grey je vous écoute.

M : Katy Boyce, 16 ans, connaît de nombreuses crises d'épilepsie depuis quelques mois.

La consultation dure une dizaine de minutes avant que le Dr Shepherd ne l'emmène passer un scan. Bien évidemment, je le suis, un peu en retrait

Arrivés au scan nous attendons les résultats dans la salle prévue pour. Il est assis devant les ordinateurs et moi sur un canapé toujours en retrait, espérant qu'il m'oublie et qu'il soit concentré sur les scans qui ne sont toujours pas là. Malheureusement il en a décidé autrement.

D : Vous êtes la fille du Dr Ellis Grey ?

M : Pardon ?

D : Je vous demande si vous êtes la fille du Dr Ellis Grey.

M : Oui mais je ne préfère pas en parlé...

D : Pourtant vous devriez être fière, moi à votre place j'en serai fier

M : Oui mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être proche de quelqu'un juste parce que vous êtes de la famille de quelqu'un de réputé dans le métier. D'être proche de quelqu'un parce que celui-ci veut se rapprocher de votre mère pour lui poser toutes sortes de questions, toutes aussi nulles les unes que les autres ! Alors non je ne peux pas être fière d'avoir une mère qui m'a éloignée de toutes relations amicales !

D : oh euh... ok...

Pour une fois que j'arrive à lui clouer le bec à lui, je suis assez fière. Heureusement que les résultats du scan apparaissent enfin sur les écrans sinon je redoutais une autre question à propos de ma mère ou de je ne sais qui d'autre.

D : Approchez et dites-moi ce que vous remarquez ?

Je m'exécute et analyse les scans.

M : Je penche pour une rupture d'anévrisme ?

D : Vous penchez ou vous êtes sûre ? Il ne faut jamais hésiter en chirurgie, et encore moins en neuro ! On ne vous a pas appris ça à la fac ?

M : C'est une rupture d'anévrisme.

D : Bien vous avez raison.

M : Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

D : Et bien l'opérer, tu as trouvé la rupture d'anévrisme donc je te laisse assister à l'opération, tu ne seras-là que pour observer !

M : je... merci

D : Ne me remercie pas trop vite, j'ai des post-ops à aller voir, tu vas y aller à ma place, tu notes tout sur leurs dossiers, ils se trouvent aux bureaux des infirmières. Je vérifierais tous ce que tu écris donc ne fais pas de fautes si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la mine le reste de la semaine.

Et il part, me laissant là avec tous ces post-ops à aller voir

Ce n'est que quelques heures après que je finis tous ces post-ops. Ma main n'a plus la force d'écrire, je crois que ça se remarque sur les derniers dossiers. Bientôt mes jambes ne pourront plus me porter. J'ai perdu toutes notions de temps. Et la seule chose que je veux c'est dormir. Je pars à la recherche d'une salle de garde libre mais comme Bailey nous l'a dit tous les titulaires les accaparent. Je me retrouve donc sur un brancard en plein milieu du couloir en train d'essayer de dormir parmi tous les bruits du personnel et des patients.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je dors enfin, ça fait pas plus de 30 min que je dors, j'espère dormir encore 2 bonnes heures. Mais non je ne peux pas dormir plus longtemps. Pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu'un me secoue pour que je me réveille. Qui ? Vous allez le découvrir en même temps que moi quand je me déciderai à ouvrir les yeux. J'ouvre donc mes yeux et devinez qui est planté devant moi ?

D : Ah bah enfin, vous n'avez pas entendu votre biper ?

Je regarde mon biper. Oups il m'a bipé 5 fois...

M : Bah excusez-moi je dormais, dois-je vous rappelez que j'ai fini tous vos post-ops ?

D : Dois-je vous rappelez que vous êtes dans un hôpital universitaire et que vous devez apprendre avec votre titulaire à chaque fois qu'il a un cas à vous présenter ?

Ce n'est pas possible, il aura toujours réponse à tout lui ! Je finis donc par me lever, attendant ses consignes, mais rien ne vient.

M : Donc là je suis censée faire quoi ?

D : Et bien tout dépend si vous préférez dormir et finir votre semaine à la mine ou si vous venez avec moi.

M : Attendez y a un truc que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que je fais un truc de mal vous voulez m'envoyer à la mine, je suis censée rester avec vous non ?

D : Bah je préfère envoyer les personnes qui ne s'intéressent pas à mon travail à la mine plutôt que de perdre mon temps avec eux !

M : Ah mais je suis intéressée par la neuro, c'est juste mon titulaire qui ne me plait pas !

Allez hop Meredith 1 - Derek 0

D : Ah parce que vous croyez que travaillez avec quelqu'un qui vous déteste alors que vous ne lui avez rien fait, ça me plait peut être ? Et bien figurez-vous que non !

Bon bah 1 partout, la balle au centre. Mais ne pensez pas que je vais me laissez faire comme ça !

M : Arrêtez de dire que vous n'avez rien fait ! J'ai bien remarqué votre petit jeu ! Vous essayez de me draguer à chaque fois que vous en avez l'occasion !

D : Je ne vous drague pas, quoi que, vous pensez que je vous drague ? -il me sourit-

M : Vous voyez vous continuez de me draguer ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez eût une grâce de la Nature et que vos cheveux sont...impeccables, que je vais pour autant tomber amoureuse de vous ! Alors maintenant arrêtez avec vos questions sur ma vie où je demande à aller moi-même à la mine.

D : Donc vous me trouvez mignon ?

M : J'ai dit arrêtez avec vos questions !

D : Ça vous dit un verre chez Joe après votre garde demain ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux noirs avant de changer de sujet.

M : Vous m'avez réveillée pour autre chose non ?

D : Oui, L'opération de Katy Boyce est dans 1h alors préparez-vous.

Il tourne les talons avant même que je puisse lui répondre. Je décide d'aller prendre un café pour rester éveillée pendant l'opération. Ah la caféine, elle devient votre meilleure amie dès que vous rentrez à l'internat.

J'arrive à la cafétéria, me prend un café et me renseigne sur l'opération que le Dr Shepherd va faire lorsque Cristina arrive à côté de moi.

C : Alors comment se passe ta garde ?

M : Figure-toi que je suis tombée sur le seul chirurgien que je ne voulais pas. Il est bizarre avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me drague sans cesse. D'habitude j'adore la neuro mais là je ne peux déjà plus la supporter, il m'a laissée seule finir ses post-ops ! Mais j'ai quand même le droit d'assister à son opération. Et toi la cardio c'est comment ?

C : J'adore, c'est trop bien. Bon pour l'instant il ne me fait qu'assister à ses visites mais le Dr Burke est un très bon chirurgien et un très bon professeur, je l'adore -elle me sourit- Alors comme ça le Dr Shepherd te drague, tu ne devrais pas être si déçue, il est plutôt mignon et je suis sûre que c'est un très bon coup d'un soir !

M : Mais t'es folle, jamais je ne coucherai avec lui ! Déjà c'est contraire au règlement de l'hôpital et en plus ce n'est pas mon style !

Je dois rougir vu le comportement de Cristina, elle se met à rire.

C : Ce n'est pas ce que tes joues affirment, allez avoues il est mignon.

M : Bon ok je le trouve mignon mais il n'y aura rien ! Bon faut que je te laisse, je dois aller me préparer pour assister à l'opération.

Je me lève et part en direction du bloc opératoire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été lui dire, non, je ne le trouve pas mignon. Oui bien sûr, ses cheveux lui donnent du charme mais bon. Après tout elle a peut-être raison, je dois le trouver mignon, sinon pourquoi hier je me serais dirigé vers lui pour demander mon chemin, pourquoi j'essaye de l'éviter à chaque fois que je le croise, je n'ai jamais été douée avec les relations amoureuses. Mais surtout pourquoi j'aurai rougi lorsque Cristina m'a parlé de lui ?

C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête que j'arrive devant la salle d'opération. Pour le coup il m'a devancé et il est déjà en train de se laver les mains. Je rentre dans la salle de stérilisation, enfile un masque, attrape un savon et me lave les mains à mon tour.

D : Vous êtes toujours à l'heure c'est bien.

Il rentre dans le bloc, me laissant seule. Je souffle un bon coup, inspire profondément. Profite Meredith, c'est ta toute première opération ! Et je rentre dans le bloc. Une infirmière me met une blouse et mes gants et je m'approche de la table d'opération afin de pouvoir voir ce qu'il s'y passe sans pour autant déranger le personnel qui prépare encore l'opération.


	5. Chapitre 5

On est au moment le plus important de l'opération, le moment qui changera tout dans la vie de cette jeune fille. Le Dr Shepherd n'a encore rien dit depuis le début de l'opération et c'est à ce moment qu'il se décide à parler.

D : J'arrive au moment fatidique et je me demandais s'il n'y aurait pas un interne intéressé pour observer l'opération au microscope à côté de moi ?

Ok tout le monde commence à réclamé la place et je suis la seule à rester calme.Non pas pour avoir la place, juste parce que je ne veux pas me rapprocher de cette personne qui me procure des sensations bizarres.

D : He he pas tous en même temps. Tiens Docteur Grey, vous êtes la seule à ne pas vouloir venir, vous préférez sortir ?

M : Nan, je suis bien là. Après je ne dirais pas non pour venir observer de plus près.

D : Bon alors approchez-vous.

Oh la la pourquoi j'ai dit que je voulais bien me rapprocher de lui, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux plus reculer de toute façon. Je me décide à m'avancer, je ne le regarde même pas et dirige mon regard vers le microscope. Il continue son opération et je vous avoue que d'observer ça au microscope est bien mieux que là où j'étais juste avant.

L'opération se finit et je sors l'une des premières du bloc. Je me lave les mains et me dirige ensuite vers les couloirs. Je devrais attendre qu'il sorte pour le remercier, juste lui dire merci. Mais j'ai peur, je ne suis pas super bien à chaque fois qu'il est devant moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me fait. Bon aller on verra bien. Je m'assois dans le couloir et l'attend. Il sort quelques minutes plus tard et j'hésite. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Aller Meredith courage, c'est juste deux mots ! Mais il se retourne et s'approche de moi sans même que j'ai le temps de réagir.

D : Alors c'était comment ?

M :je...juste...merci. C'était mieux qu'éloigné de la patiente...

Il me sourit et son sourire est si...est tellement parfait que je lui souris en retour.

D : Je vous en prie.

M : Dites-moi juste que ce n'est pas parce que je vous intéresse que vous avez fait ça ? Parce que ça ne changera rien à ce que je pense de vous...

Il perd tout de suite cette lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux deux secondes avant que je lui réponde et finit par me répondre

D : je...Non pas du tout. Pouvez-vous juste me dire ce que vous pensez de moi ?

M : Écoutez je n'ai pas trop le temps là. Ma garde vient de se finir et je suis juste fatiguée, laissez-moi rentrée et quand je serais capable de vous parler correctement sans dire tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit alors je vous dirai ce que je pense vraiment de vous !

D : Vous repartez comment ?

M : Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je prends le taxi...

Meredith tait toi !

D : Laissez-moi vous raccompagnez chez vous, ça ne vous coûtera rien.

M : Nan c'est bon, le voyage entre l'hôpital et chez moi n'est pas trop cher.

D : Et alors,ce n'est qu'un raccompagnement. Il n'y aura rien d'autre.

M : Je...ok si vous voulez.

MEREDITH !!!

D : Ok je vous attends dans 30min à l'accueil.

M : j'y serai.

Je pars avant qu'il ne réponde et me dirige vers les vestiaires. J'y rejoins Cristina qui était déjà en train de se changer.

M: Hey !

C: Oh Meredith ! Comment ça va?

M : J'ai un problème Cristina...

C : Oh quoi?

M : J'ai encore le Dr Shepherd sur le dos, il ne veut pas me lâcher et il me provoque un truc intérieurement.

C : Meredith tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

M : Non...Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas...

C : Ça ira sûrement mieux dans quelques jours ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je me change puis regarde l'heure.

M : Ouais j'espère. Bon je dois te laisser, il a tenu à me ramener chez moi et je n'ai pas réussi à dire non.

Elle me sourit et je sors pour aller à l'accueil. C'est bon je ne suis pas en retard j'ai même encore quelques minutes devant moi. Je préfère quand même arriver en avance. Et j'ai bien fait puisque lorsque j'arrive à l'accueil il est déjà là et semble m'attendre. Je m'avance donc vers lui.

M :Je...euh...c'est bon nous pouvons y aller.

D : Et bien go alors, je vous attendais.

M : Oh je suis désolée j'aurai du venir plus tôt.

D : Ne vous excusez pas, vous êtes déjà arrivée en avance c'est bien, je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez en retard.

Il me sourit et commence à se diriger vers la sortie. Je le suis mais reste à côté de lui pour ne pas lui montrer que je ne veux pas monter dans sa voiture.

M : Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais jamais en retard, arrêtez d'insister avec ça.

D : Ok ok je retiens, vous n'êtes jamais en retard.

Il s'arrête devant une voiture. Une de ces voitures que seule une personne avec un très bon travail peut se permettre d'acheter. Il ouvre la voiture puis ma porte et me laisse m'installer avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Cela me fait sourire. Puis il rentre dans la voiture.

M : Alors comme ça vous faites partie de l'un des derniers gentlemen de ce monde.

D : Et bien il faut croire que oui. J'ai toujours été élevé comme ça, alors c'est devenu une habitude pour moi.

M : Oh très bien.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et je crois qu'il comprend que je ne dirais plus un mot du trajet. Il arrive devant ma porte et s'arrête.

D : Voilà !

M : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagnée.

D : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il me sourit, je lui sourit en retour puis ouvre la porte.

M : Au revoir.

D : Salut, à bientôt.

Je sors de la voiture et ferme la porte. Je me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée et je comprends qu'il ne partira pas avant que je sois rentrée chez moi. Il ne lâchera donc jamais. Cette idée me fait sourire et je rentre chez moi avec un dernier regard vers sa voiture.

Je vais dans ma cuisine me prendre un truc à manger avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de m'affaler sur mon lit. Il faut que je me motive pour passer à la douche avant de m'endormir. Je me lève de mon lit et part 30min sous la douche avant de m'enrouler dans ma couette et dormir pendant au moins 12h.


	6. Chapitre 6

Je me réveille après plus de 12h de sommeil, aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas. Il faut bien que l'on se repose après 48 heures de garde non? Par contre je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire aujourd'hui. Je me suis réveillée à midi et je suis affamée. Donc premièrement je vais me faire à manger. Mais après ça je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Je pourrais ranger un peu mes cartons mais j'ai la flemme. En plus il fait beau dehors je devrais en profiter. Mais si je retourne dehors ça veut dire que je vais retourner dans Seattle et je sens bien que je vais encore me perdre. Après tout il faut que j'aille voir pour m'acheter une voiture, je pourrai en profiter pour aller faire un peu de shopping. Aller c'est décidé, aujourd'hui c'est shopping et puis si je ne rentre pas trop tard je pourrai ranger un peu mes cartons.

Je sors de mon lit, cherche dans les cartons de la chambre de quoi m'habiller et je descends me préparer quelque chose à manger. Bon bah mon repas va être vite décidé, je n'ai que des pâtes et du jambon chez moi. J'irai faire les courses aujourd'hui.

Je finis de manger vers 13h, j'attrape mes chaussures ainsi qu'une veste, met mon téléphone dans mon sac et sors. Je marche jusqu'à mon arrêt de bus et attends celui-ci

Il me dépose 30min plus tard en plein centre-ville et je suis obligée d'en prendre un autre pour aller vers les magasins de voitures.

Après 10 min de bus et 15 min de marche, j'arrive devant un magasin de voiture d'occasion. Je ne me servirai de ma voiture que pour aller au travail, je n'ai pas besoin d'en acheter une neuve surtout que je peux trouver une belle voiture moins chère. Mon rêve serait de trouver une fiat 500, peu importe la couleur, j'adore les fiat 500. Je rentre dans les bureaux et une personne m'accoste tout de suite.

E : Bonjour je peux vous aider ?

M : Bonjour, je viens d'arriver à Seattle et il me faut absolument une voiture pour aller travailler.

E : Très bien, vous avez une marque en tête ou pas du tout ?

M : Alors je rêve d'avoir une fiat 500 mais il m'étonnerait que vous en ayez une ?

E : Vous allez être surprise de savoir que nous n'en avons pas une mais deux !

M : OOOh c'est vrai, mais c'est super !

E : Je vais vous les montrer.

Il m'emmène dans le garage à travers des centaines de voitures de différents types et arrive devant les deux fiats.

E : Alors voilà nous avons cette fiat couleur bleu-menthe et l'autre noir. Je vous avoue que la bleue, ayant moins de kilomètres et étant moins banales, est à quelques dollars de plus mais la noire est beaucoup plus recherché par les gens.

M : Je peux savoir leur prix ?

E : La noire est à 14739 $ et la bleue est à 14839 $

M : Ah oui quand même la bleue a 100 $ de plus, ce n'est pas rien, on peut peut-être s'arranger non ? La bleue me plaît vraiment mais elle est trop chère, on peut la mettre à 50$ de moins, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais elle rentrera dans mon budget.

E : Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas la noire puisqu'elle est dans votre budget ?

M : Parce qu'une voiture noire c'est plus commun qu'une voiture bleue-menthe.

E : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous avec mon patron. En attendant je peux vous laissez monter dedans pour vous rendre compte de comment vous êtes dedans parce que ce n'est pas parce que vous aimez les fiats que vous vous sentirez bien dedans.

M : Très bien.

Il m'ouvre la voiture et me laisse m'installer.

E : je reviens vers vous dans quelques instants.

Il part et je peux donc voir comment est la voiture de l'intérieur. J'ai flashé, elle est super. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard comme promis.

E : Mon patron est d'accord, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons remplir les papiers indispensables pour son obtention et vous pourrez la récupérer dans 2 jours, le temps pour nous de vous la préparer.

Je sors de la voiture, le suis et rempli tout un tas de papiers avant de sortir. Je dois maintenant reprendre le bus pour aller en ville et faire quelques magasins.

Je rentre chez moi vers 18h, les bras chargés de sac. Je crois que je me suis fait un peu trop plaisir aujourd'hui mais j'ai maintenant tous ce qu'il faut. Je range mes achats. Il n'est que 18h30 quand je finis mon rangement et je décide donc de vider un peu mes cartons. Je m'arrête une heure plus tard quand mon ventre me fait comprendre que je dois manger. Je me suis pas mal avancer et je suis assez fière de moi.

Je finis de manger et part dans le salon regarder un film. Je reprends le travail demain donc j'irai me coucher tôt. En plus je suis encore avec le docteur Shepherd, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard.

Je passe plus de la moitié du film à espérer que le docteur Shepherd ne me drague pas ou fasse je ne sais quoi demain. Je finis par aller me coucher sans avoir compris le film.


	7. Chapitre 7

J'entends mon réveil sonné à 5h00, l'heure pour moi de sortir de mon lit et de me préparer mon petit déjeuné. Après avoir finis celui-ci, je pars prendre une bonne douche et finis de me préparer avant de partir pour l'hôpital.

J'arrive au SGH à 5h50, il me reste donc 10 min pour me changer. Je décide de prendre l'ascenseur et appuie donc sur le bouton pour l'appeler. J'attends celui-ci la tête ailleurs lorsque les portes s'ouvrent. C'est bien, il n'y a encore personne à cette heure-là. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur lorsque j'entends quelqu'un crier de retenir les portes. Je m'exécute en ne faisant pas attention à la voix de la personne. Ce n'est que quand je vois le Dr Shepherd, épuisé de sa course, monter dans l'ascenseur que je regrette mon geste. Les portes viennent de se fermer, nous ne sommes que tous les deux et je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. En plus impossible de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu puisque je le fixe dans les yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Il se décide à parler le premier.

D : Bonjour Dr Grey.

M : Dr Shepherd -je bouge légèrement la tête en guise de bonjour-

D : Alors, comment a été votre jour de repos ? Vous m'avez manquée vous savez ? -il me sourit-

M : Oh nan ne commencez pas dès le...

L'ascenseur s'arrête tout d'un coup !

M : Oh non pas ça, je déteste être enfermée dans un ascenseur !

D : Ne vous inquiéter pas il va repartir, je vais appeler l'assistance.

Il appuie sur le bouton mais personne ne répond.

D : Je crois que j'ai parlé un peu vite, personne ne décroche...

M : Nan s'il vous plait ne dites pas ça...

Mon pouls s'accélère, mes jambes tremblent et je suis à deux doigts de tomber lorsque le Dr Shepherd me rattrape.

D : Dr Grey, vous êtes avec moi ?

M : Je...Oui...

Il me garde encore quelques instants dans ses bras avant de me déposer délicatement sur le sol. Ma respiration est saccadée et mon pouls ne diminue pas.

D : Ca va aller ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous voulez que je vous parle, certaines personnes aime bien quand on leur parle.

M : Je...non...prenez-moi...dans...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

D : Je suis là ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je sens mon pouls diminué et ma respiration redevenir normale mais je ne veux pas me retirer de ses bras. Non seulement son parfum sent extrêmement bon mais en plus je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes de plus, je me recule et le regard dans les yeux.

M : Merci, merci beaucoup pour ce que vous venez de faire. Je...

D : Mais c'est normal -il me sourit- Ça restera entre nous. Et si vous avez encore besoin, n'hésitez pas.

Il se décale légèrement.

M : Je peux vous proposer un verre chez Joe pour vous remercier ?

D : Sans aucun problème -La lueur dans ses yeux que j'avais pu voir le premier jour à l'hôpital réapparait- On peut se dire ce soir, 19h ?

M : Ça me va.

L'ascenseur redémarre et je souffle de soulagement, ce qui le fait sourire. Nous nous relevons et les portes s'ouvrent pour nous laisser sortir.

D : Je vous attends dans 15 min, pour un post-op de Katy Boyce, le temps pour vous de vous remettre de vos émotions.

Il part et je me dirige vers les vestiaires. Ils sont complètement vides et je prends donc le temps de m'allonger sur un banc et de remettre mes idées en place. Au bout de 10min, je me change et me dirige vers la chambre 2798. J'arrive encore une fois avant lui et l'attends donc en revoyant le dossier de la patiente.

C'est avec 5 min de retard que je le vois arriver.

M : Vous êtes en retard Dr. -Je lui souris-

D : Je sais je sais mais j'ai croisé un collègue et il m'a demandé une consultation pour l'un de ses patients. -il me sourit en retour-

M : Cela m'a laissé le temps de relire le dossier.

D : C'est très bien Dr Grey vous prenez de bonnes initiatives. Vous êtes prête alors ?

M : C'est parti nous pouvons aller voir Mlle Boyce.

Nous rentrons dans la chambre 2798, le Dr Shepherd me demande de faire un compte-rendu de l'opération à la famille. Puis il s'occupe de l'examiner pour voir si l'opération a fonctionné. Nous ressortons 20min plus tard.

D : Dr Grey votre compte-rendu m'a impressionné. Je vois que vous prenez de bonnes notes lors des interventions. Je suis sûr que, si vous continuez comme ça au cours de l'année, vous réussirez facilement votre concours de 1ère année.

M : Merci beaucoup Dr Shepherd. J'essayerais de garder ce rythme tout au long de l'année, la chirurgie me passionne et je ne me vois pas faire autre chose dans la vie.

D : C'est une bonne chose alors -il sourit- Nous avons un nouveau patient à aller voir. Il a une tumeur sur la moelle, une opération est prévue dans la semaine. En attendant je veux que vous alliez le voir toutes les heures si vous le pouvez. Vous me ferez un compte-rendu à chaque fois que vous irez pour savoir si la tumeur avance rapidement ou non. D'accord ?

M : Très bien, j'aurai le droit d'assister à l'opération ?

D : On verra bien selon la façon dont vous vous en occupez.

M : Ok

Nous arrivons devant la chambre du patient.

D : Ah, et j'ai oublié de vous dire que sa famille est quelque peu, euh, intrusive.

Il rentre dans la chambre et je le suis. Nous sommes tout de suite interpellés par les personnes assises autour du lit du patient.

D : La famille Piots au complet ! Alors comment allez-vous M.Piots ?

P : Ma colonne me fait de plus en plus mal mais ma famille est là et c'est le principal.

Nous finissons la visite quelques minutes plus tard.

D : Bon alors je te laisse étudier le dossier, te renseigner sur l'opération que je vais faire et l'on se retrouve dans 2h. Et n'oublies pas de passer le voir dans 1h ou 1h30.

M : Je n'y manquerais pas. A tout à l'heure Dr Shepherd.

Je me retourne et pars à la cafétéria me prendre un café et étudier le dossier ainsi que l'opération à effectuer pour enlever cette tumeur


	8. Chapitre 8

Une heure plus tard, je retourne dans la chambre du patient, écris le compte-rendu sur le dossier et retourne poser le dossier sur le bureau des infirmières. Il me reste une heure avant de rejoindre le Dr Shepherd et je décide d'aller me reposer un peu en salle de garde. N'étant que 10h, personne n'occupe la salle, je rentre et m'installe sur le lit. Je m'allonge et regarde le lit qu'il y a au-dessus de moi en repensant aux évènements de ce matin. Quelqu'un rentre et je me fais discrète. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir vu et commence à s'asseoir où je suis allongée. Je me racle la gorge pour lui indiquer ma présence. Je le vois sursauter et je crois qu'un petit rire se fait entendre.

... : Oh excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas vu

Je pourrai reconnaître sa voix entre mille...

M : Oh Dr Shepherd c'est vous, je ne vous avais pas reconnu

J'allume la lumière à côté de moi et je le vois avec un large sourire

D : Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez excusez-moi...

M : Ne vous en faîtes pas je ne dormais pas. En réalité je repensais aux évènements de tout à l'heure.

D : Ah oui ?

M : Oui, et je n'arrête pas de repenser au moment où...où vous m'avez prise dans vos bras.

Je sens que je rougis et je vois son visage s'illuminer un peu plus et son sourire augmenter.

D : Ça vous a plût ?

M : Oui...

Je le vois se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, et je sens son corps contre mon corps, ses mains me caressent délicatement le dos. Je sens un frisson de bonheur me parcourir tout le corps et je passe à mon tour mes mains dans son dos. Il me chuchote :

D : Ca m'a plût aussi.

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes puis il se recule légèrement.

D : Vous savez, depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu, quelque chose en moi à changer. Et ce quelque chose, dès que je vous vois, fais redoubler mes battements du cœur. Je sais que j'ai été un peu méchant avec vous, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça envers quelqu'un, du moins pas aussi fort. Je sais que ce que je vous dis peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais c'est réel.

M : Donc je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir ça? Je sais que je vous esquive souvent mais c'est pour esquiver mes sentiments et...

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est un baiser des plus passionné. Je me retire au bout de quelques secondes car quelques choses me tracassent.

D : Je n'aurai pas dû... Je suis désolé mais tu as commencé à dire que tu ressentais les mêmes choses et...

M : Non non ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que nous sommes dans une salle de garde et que n'importe qui pourrait rentrer

D : Oh mais nous pouvons y remédier.

Il se lève et ferme la porte à clé. Il scrute la salle des yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'y est personne et se rassoit à mes côtés.

D : C'est bon

Il me sourit et rapproche son visage du mien. Nous collons nos lèvres et je sens sa langue qui essaye d'ouvrir mes lèvres. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un essaye de m'embrasser avec la langue et je commence à paniquer. Je pense qu'il a compris puisqu'il me murmure « laisses toi faire ». J'ouvre donc les lèvres et le laisse jouer avec ma langue. Je commence à me prendre au jeu et je joue aussi avec sa langue. Ce baiser ne se finit jamais et j'aime ça. Malheureusement quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir la porte et cela nous tire de notre moment de bonheur. Nous nous regardons et je me sens gênée alors je baisse le regard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, va-t-il ouvrir la porte ou bien rester là à me regarder ? Je ne sais pas mais j'attends, toujours la tête baissée. Au bout de quelques secondes nous entendons la personne crier « Encore un docteur qui prend son pied ! ». Derek semble avoir reconnu la voix car il arbore un petit sourire malicieux, je lui demande alors :

M : Tu le connais ?

D : Oui c'est Mark Sloan, c'est un ORL mais surtout mon meilleur ami

M : Oh très bien...

D : On en était où ? Ah oui c'est bon je me rappelle !

Il m'attire à nouveau vers lui mais sa manière de m'embrasser est maintenant plus douce. Même si j'adore comment il m'embrasse je préférais sa langue et ose donc cette fois-ci lui ouvrir la bouche et jouer avec sa langue. Cependant ce baiser est vite écourter car son biper sonne. Il le regarde et râle.

D : C'est M.Piots ! Je dois y aller ! Rejoins-moi dans 5min !

Il sort sans que j'aie le temps de lui répondre. Je m'allonge sur le lit et essaye de reprendre mes esprits avant de sortir moi aussi de la salle de garde.


	9. Chapitre 9

Je marchais assez rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de M.Piots quand je vis des infirmiers courir vers la chambre du patient. Je me mis donc moi aussi à courir pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. C'est ainsi que je découvris Derek avec les palettes à la main en train de réanimer le patient. Je me suis approchée pour lui venir en aide et le remplacer mais quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'aucun bip ne se produisit, Derek me pris les palettes des mains et annonça la mort du patient. Je suis partis en courant, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, et je me suis enfermée dans la salle la plus proche. Et c'est dans cette salle que je me mis à pleurer. C'est le premier patient que j'ai perdu et même si je n'étais pas attaché à cette personne, je ne m'attendais pas à le perdre. En plus toute la pression que j'avais accumulé depuis le début de l'internat devait partir alors ces larmes me faisaient du bien. Quelqu'un essaya de rentrer dans la salle alors j'ai essayé de me calmer mais pas moyen.

... : Meredith c'est moi ouvre s'il te plait.

Je finis par me lever pour ouvrir la porte à Derek

D : Meredith je sais que c'est dur...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'attrapais et le serras fort dans mes bras. Mes larmes redoublèrent et lui aussi me sera dans ses bras avant de me faire asseoir. Il me tendit un sac pour que je puisse me calmer et m'encercla de ses bras. J'ai fini par me relâcher et à fermer les yeux. Il me tourna la tête quelques minutes plus tard et me caressa les cheveux.

D : Perdre un patient pour la première fois est compliqué je sais. C'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas oublier mais ça fait partie du métier et malheureusement ce ne sera pas ton dernier.

M : Il...Il allait bien quand j'ai été le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

D : Sa tumeur était invasive et assez importante. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai pu faire quelque chose si je l'avais opéré. Ce n'est pas de ta faute

On resta encore quelques temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis il se leva.

D : Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, j'ai finis ma journée, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

M : J'ai vu qu'il y avait un bar à côté de l'hôpital et je n'ai pas encore eût l'occasion d'y aller, tu veux venir avec moi ?

D : Ok mais un verre alors, je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool.

M : Ca marche !

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever.

D : On se retrouve dans 5 minutes dans le hall.

M : Ok à toute !

Je me suis donc dirigée vers les vestiaires qui à ma grande joie étaient vides. Je me suis assise quelques secondes sur un banc avant de me changer. C'est 3 minutes plus tard que partis des vestiaires, je m'assis sur une chaise dans le hall en attendant Derek. Il arriva une minute plus tard et souris en me voyant.

D : Je savais que tu ne serais pas en retard

Il me sourit et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, quelques mètres plus loin il passa son bras autour de ma taille et ça me fait sourire. Nous rentrâmes dans le bar et nous assîmes autour d'une table

D : Tu prends quoi ?

M : Une tequila s'il te plaît

D : Ok ne bouge pas je reviens.

Il partit prendre les boissons et je sortis mon téléphone pour l'attendre. Il revint avec les boissons des quelques cacahuètes.

D : Tu vas pouvoir me parler un peu de toi alors

M : Je veux bien le temps que l'on ne parle pas de ma mère

D : Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris la leçon

Il me sourit et je commence à lui raconter a vie :

M : Alors voilà, je suis née à Seattle mais je n'y ai vécu que quelques temps quand je connaissais encore mon père. Nous sommes partis, avec ma mère, lorsque j'avais six ans. Durand toute cette période je passais ma vie entre l'école et l'hôpital. Mais comme ma mère n'étais pas tout le temps là c'est Richard, le chef de chirurgie aujourd'hui, qui m'a élevé, et il est devenu comme un père pour moi maintenant. Et donc à mes 6ans nous sommes partis pour Boston avec ma mère, j'ai été seule pendant longtemps, je n'aimais pas parler aux gens. Je n'avais pas d'amis, plus de Richard pour s'occuper de moi et une mère qui n'était pas tout le temps là. J'étais une bonne élève, enfin au niveau des notes parce que au niveau comportement, il m'a valu plusieurs exclusions. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que ça change lorsque je suis arrivée au lycée. Ça a été comme une renaissance pour moi, je me suis fait des amis, mon comportement s'améliorait, Richard essayait de venir autant de fois qu'il le pouvait mais ma mère elle je la voyais de moins en moins. Je savais depuis toute petite que je voulais être chirurgienne alors quand il a fallu envoyer ses dossiers dans des facs ou des écoles je savais où les envoyer contrairement à mes amis. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai été dans la meilleure fac de médecine de Boston. Là-haut j'ai découvert un monde qui me plaisait plus que tout et je réussissais tous mes examens dans les meilleures. Et lorsqu'il a fallu postuler dans les hôpitaux, bien sûr Richard était là, même si nous avions pris un peu de distance. Et me voilà à Seattle

Je souris attendant sa réaction.

D : Alors comme ça tu étais turbulente en cours

Il me sourit

M : Il fallait que je me trouve une place, c'était l'adolescence tu comprends

D : J'étais comme toi ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais Mark Sloan depuis la maternelle et je peux te dire qu'on en a fait des conneries en cours ensemble

Il rit, je finis mon verre et me lève

M : Tu en reveux un ?

D : Allez, je vais reprendre un scotch

Je souris et ars reprendre des boissons et reviens avec 4 verres

M : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher

Il sourit et boit une gorgée

D : Tu veux me saouler c'est ça ?

M : Si tu en veux pas je les boirait si tu les veux pas

D : Ne t'inquiète pas je les boirais.

Nous avons finis la soirée 2 heures plus tard avec 10 verres de plus

M : je crois qu'on a un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool, comment on fait pour rentrer ?

D : je vais appeler un taxi

Un taxi arrive devant le bar 10 minutes plus tard et nous dépose devant chez moi

M : Tu veux venir boire un dernier verre chez moi ?

D : Je veux bien mais ce sera un verre d'eau pour moi.

Nous sortons du taxi et je me dirige devant ma porte d'entrée.

M : Je ne trouve plus mes clés !!

D : Mais si tu les as mises dans ton sac tout à l'heure je les ai vu ! passe-moi ton sac

Je lui tend mon sac et le voilà qui renverse mes affaires sur le sol

M : Derek mes affaires ?

Lui dis-je tout en rigolant

D : bah quoi je les cherche. AHHH ! Voilà je les ai !!

Il me tend les clés tout en rangeant mes affaires et j'ouvre la porte. Je retire mon manteau et mes chaussures avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

M : Fait comme chez toi

Je sortis deux verres que je remplis d'eau et les posa sur la table.

M : Je vais aller chercher de l'aspirine, on en aura bien besoin.

Je pars dans la salle de bain, fouillez avec un peu de mal pour trouver les cachets avant de redescendre dans la cuisine. Derek était assis sur une chaise à scruter son verre d'eau.

M : Tu peux boire un y a aucun problème

Je ris avant de boire le verre d'eau d'une traite.

M : L'alcool passe mieux que l'eau

Il rit avant de se diriger vers moi et de m'embrasser. Il m'embrassa de la manière la plus sensuelle qu'il put et cela me fit frissonner. Je l'emmena vers ma chambre et nous passâmes la meilleure des nuits.


	10. Chapitre 10

Je me suis réveillée à 10h le lendemain. Un mal de crâne pas possible m'a fait comprendre que l'alcool ce n'est pas cool le lendemain. Mais un truc était différent des autres réveils, un homme m'encerclait de ses bras. Enfin ce n'était pas un homme que je ne connaissais pas, c'était Derek. Malheureusement je ne me rappelle pas ce que l'on a fait hier. Mais il est là, dans mon lit et je suis dans ses bras, je ne peux pas rêver mieux.

Mon mal de tête reprend le dessus et je dois me lever. J'essaye de me défaire de ses bras sans le réveiller et je file dans le salon avalé une aspirine.

J'en profite pour préparer un petit déjeuner. Et alors que je suis concentrée sur la cuisson du bacon, je sens un corps se coller à mon dos.

D : Salut toi

M : Oh je t'ai réveillé? Je ne voulais pas désolé

D : C'est l'odeur de la nourriture qui m'a réveillé ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se tait et commence à parcourir mon cou de baisers

M : Derek... laisse-moi préparer le petit déjeuner

D : Mmmm

M : J'en ai pour 2 minutes

Nous rions et il part s'asseoir sur une chaise sans arrêter de me regarder

M : tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

D : Je tiens peut être pas l'alcool mais je me souviens toujours de tout. C'était la soirée la plus merveilleuse que j'ai passé depuis au moins un an.

Je pose une assiette devant lui et m'assois à côté de lui avec la mienne

M : Je... tu sais, je crois que je tiens moins bien l'alcool que toi... Je ne me souviens de rien...

D : On peut y remédier si tu veux

Il me sourit et approche son visage du mien

M : Ah oui? Tu n'as pas faim, j'ai quand même préparé le petit déjeuner, c'est un exploit pour moi tu sais

D : Le petit déjeuner ne presse pas tu sais, moi j'ai faim d'autre chose et je suis sûr que toi aussi

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il attrape mes lèvres avec une telle sensualité que j'en frissonne. Mes mains parcourent ses cheveux, les siennes parcourent le bas de mon dos. Je sens la chaleur monter en moi, mon cœur accélère. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. Il finit par se lever, me porte par les cuisses et m'emmène dans la chambre. Là, il me pose toujours avec autant de délicatesse. Il passe au-dessus de moi mais fais monter le plaisir. Il commence par enlever le T-shirt que j'avais passé et m'embrasse le cou puis descend sur ma poitrine. Il titille mes seins, lèche un de mes tétons et joue avec l'autre grâce à sa main. Je pousse un râle de plaisir. Il descend sur mon ventre. Il m'embrasse chaque parcelle de mon ventre. Je me cabre sous chacun de ses baisers, la tension augmente de plus en plus. J'ai envie de prendre le contrôle et lui fait comprendre en passant au-dessus de lui. Je l'embrasse avant de retirer la chemise qu'il avait enfilée en se levant. Je descends directement sur le bas de son ventre. Tout en embrassant et en mordillant son ventre, je caresse ses cuisses en frôlant son entre-jambe. Je commence à sentir que son caleçon devient trop court alors je le retire. Je l'entends souffler de plaisir et me chuchoter "aller Meredith!". Je caresse son sexe d'abord doucement puis accélère la cadence. Lorsque la tension est devenu trop forte, je rejoins sa bouche et le refais passer sur moi. Je lui tends un préservatif qu'il enfile avant de rentrer en moi. Il commence par des mouvements lents et je lui fais donc comprendre d'accélérer la cadence. Je suis au point de jouir et lui aussi mais il se retire. Je râle et le regarde. Il a un petit sourire coquin et me chuchote "tu as oublié la soirée d'hier, je veux te faire souffrir". Il me sourit et descend vers ma poitrine, ils jouent avec mes tétons tout en continuant ses baisers. Lorsqu'il arrive à mon bas ventre, ses mains glissent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes cuisses qu'il caresse. Il finit par arriver à mon sexe. Il y rentre son index et commence à faire des vas et viens tout en faisant des cercles avec son pouce sur mon clitoris. Puis il rentre deux doigts et accélère la cadence. Je ne contrôle plus mes réactions. Mes reins bougent sur le rythme de ses vas et viens. Il sort ses doigts et reviens à mon visage. Il m'embrasse à pleine lèvres et me pénètre une nouvelle fois mais cette fois il va au bout de son action et nous finissons ensemble au 7ème ciel.

Quelques secondes après, nous reprenons notre souffle. J'ai la tête sur son épaule et mes mains caressent sa poitrine. Lui a une main sur mon ventre et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Nous profitons tous les deux de l'instant, nous ne parlons pas. Enfin avant que Derek prenne la parole.

D : Merci

M : Merci? Merci pour quoi?

D : Tu m'as fait redécouvrir l'amour

M : oh et bien de rien

Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

M : Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être là avec toi mais j'ai faim et le petit déjeuner m'appelle.

Nous rions et je me lève et enfile mon T-shirt et ma culotte. Lui me regarde, toujours allongé, et c'est lorsque je sors de la chambre qu'il se lève. Je le retrouve dans la cuisine. Il a passé sa chemise sans la fermer et son caleçon. Je souris, je n'avais pas fait attention à son corps jusque-là. Il est assez musclé sans en avoir trop, ses bras par contre son vachement musclé et je ne parle même pas de ses cuisses, on dirait des cuisses de cycliste!

D : Dis donc pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça

M : tu as un corps magnifique et tes cuisses... tu fais du vélo?

D : oui j'essaye de faire 8h de vélo par semaine, ça me vide la tête. Je pourrais t'emmener un jour si tu veux.

M : oh tu sais moi et le sport on n'est pas trop amis. Un jour j'ai essayé de me mettre à la course, et bien ça n'a duré qu'une semaine.

Il rit

D : Je serais la pour te motiver, tu verras ça fait du bien.

M : ok je veux bien essayer. En attendant j'espère que tu aimes les œufs et le bacon parce que je n'ai que ça.

D : Ne t'inquiètes pas ça me va par contre, tu aurais du café

M : bien sûr, je vais t'en faire je reviens.

Je pars vers la cafetière et lui fait un café et je reviens vers lui.

M : Voilà ton café


	11. Chapitre 11

Voilà maintenant 2 semaines que je suis avec Derek et tout se passe à merveille. Ce soir là, après avoir finit notre service, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bar comme à notre habitude.

Nous passons une belle soirée jusqu'à ce que mes amis internes, pas encore au courant de ma relation avec Derek, rentrent dans le bar à leur tour.

Ils ne nous ont pas vu, je commence à paniquer ce qui fait réagir Derek.

D : Ça ne va pas? Tu veux que nous rentrions?

M : Mes amis viennent de rentrer dans le bar, je ne leur ai rien dit sur notre histoire. J'ai peur de leur réaction...

D : Ne t'inquiète pas, regarde ils ne nous ont pas vu. On va attendre qu'ils s'installent et on partira.

M : mais ils vont venir ici, c'est ici que nous nous installons quand nous venons...

D : Je vais faire diversion alors. Je vais aller au bar prendre une boisson et toi en attendant tu sortiras du bar.

M : Ok

Je l'embrasse avant de sortir.

Lui part commandé un dernier verre qu'il avale d'une traite avant d'être interpellé par les quatre internes.

C : Dr Shepherd! Comment allez-vous?

D : Très bien merci. Je dois vous laissez, je dois aller à l'hôpital.

C : Oh oui pardon pas de soucis.

Et il me rejoint dehors. Nous allons ensuite chez lui et pendant qu'il prépare à manger je reçois un message de Cristina qui dit :《Je t'ai vu avec Derek dans le bar tout à l'heure. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres mais tu auras intérêt à me raconter ce qu'il se passe entre vous!》

M : Cristina nous a vu tout à l'heure. Elle vient de m'envoyer un message...

D : Ah merde. Et les 3 autres alors?

M : Elle ne leur a rien dit. Je lui expliquerais ce qu'il se passe entre nous demain

Je lui souris avant de répondre à Cristina 《Nous voulions rester discret, je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit. Je te raconterais demain》

D : aller fais pas cette tête et viens donc manger. Je nous ai préparé un bon repas

Une heure plus tard, nous avons finis de dîner. Je débarrasse la table pendant que Derek part se laver.

Il revient 10 min plus tard. Je suis allonger sur le canapé en train de faire du zapping. Je me redresse pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

M : Il y a rien à la télé

D : J'ai plein de films dans le tiroir. Regarde si quelque chose te plait.

Je me lève et ouvre le tiroir à la recherche d'un film à regarder

M : Oh tu as Dirty Dancing! Et Titanic! Tu préfères lequel?

D : Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regarder Dirty Dancing

M : Alors je mets celui là !

Je met le DVD dans le lecteur et retourne m'asseoir à côté de Derek. Je m'allonge et pose ma tête sur ses cuisses. Lui a posé une main sur mes côtes et l'autre est venue jouer avec mes cheveux.

Je pense m'être vite endormie car je sens une main me secouer légèrement et Derek m'appeler tout en douceur.

D : Meredith, réveille toi, le film est fini.

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front et j'ouvre les yeux.

M : oh je me suis endormi, je suis désolé...

D : Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu es fatiguée. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher dans le lit, je crois que tu commences tôt demain matin. Je te rejoins dans 5 min.

M : tu te dépêches hein je veux m'endormir dans tes bras.

Je pars donc dans la chambre de Derek, j'enfile un de ses T-shirt puis m'allonge dans son lit. Il me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

M : tu as fait quoi?

D : rien d'important ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il retire son T-shirt et son jean et me rejoins. Il m'encercle de ses bras et m'embrasse la joue. Je m'endors quelques secondes plus tard.


	12. Chapitre 12

Mon réveil sonne à 2h00. Je l'éteins assez rapidement pour éviter de réveiller Derek. Il n'a pas bougé de la nuit et m'encercle toujours de ses bras. Je l'embrasse sans le réveiller et me défait avec tristesse de son emprise. Je file à la salle de bain me laver et m'habiller.

Je descends quelques minutes plus tard et prend un petit déjeuner rapide. Je retourne me laver les dents et jette un dernier coup d'œil devant le miroir. J'attrape un post-it et un stylo et j'écris à Derek 《Je suis parti à l'hôpital. Je sais que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. Je rentre demain matin quand toi tu partiras. Tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime》. J'enfile ma veste et mes chaussures, monte dans ma voiture et pars au travail.

J'arrive devant le SGH à 3h00. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, le calme complet. J'arrive aux vestiaires eux aussi vides et je me change. Étant un peu en avance, je vais à la cafétéria me chercher un café. Aujourd'hui je suis avec le Docteur Sloan en ORL. Ce n'est pas la spécialité qui me passionne le plus mais comme j'ai appris que Sloan est le meilleur ami de Derek je vais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Je suis dans le service 5 minutes plus tard et j'attends le Docteur Sloan. Je le vois arriver quelques secondes après moi, un grand sourire au lèvre.

S : Meredith!!! Alors c'est toi!

M : Dr Sloan bonjour... c'est moi?

S : Oui Richard m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

M : Ah vous m'avez fait peur.

S : Tu me caches quelque chose?

M : Oh non rien.

S : Bon alors aujourd'hui je n'ai pas grand chose de prévu. Seulement quelques visites de patients mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu pour toi. Alors premièrement tu vas pouvoir aller me chercher un café, prend toi quelques choses si tu veux -il me tend un peu d'argent-. Ensuite, tu me rejoindra en salle 108 pour la consultation d'un patient. Tu récupéreras son dossier que tu étudieras pendant une petite heure. Après tu me rejoindras, sûrement en salle des titulaires, je te donnerai quelques échantillons que tu emmèneras au labo. Ensuite parce que je suis quand même sympa je te laisserai une heure de répit et je te biperai pour voir ce qu'on fera ensuite. Ok?

M : Je suppose que je suis obligée d'accepter.

S : Bravo tu supposes bien. Ah et pour le café, je le prend noir sans sucre. Merci.

Je le regarde et souris bêtement avant d'aller lui chercher son café. Je n'ai pas faim alors je garde la monnaie dans ma poche. Je suis maintenant à la recherche de la salle 108. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je vois le Dr Sloan attendre derrière moi. Je lui tend son café et la monnaie qu'il me reste et lui me donne le dossier du patient. Nous rentrons dans la chambre du patient et en ressortons 30 minutes plus tard.

S : Je te laisse maintenant le temps de revoir le dossier et la procédure de l'opération et je te retrouve dans 1 heure en salle des titulaires.

Je me dirige vers un endroit plus tranquille. M'installe et analyse le dossier. Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et le sort. Je viens de recevoir un message de Derek 《Hey, j'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux. Tu es avec quel titulaire? Je t'aime.》. Je décide de lui répondre tout de suite 《Je suis avec le Dr Sloan, je ne le pensais pas aussi strict. Il a déjà prévu mon planning des 2 prochaines heures. Il m'a même fait aller chercher son café. Vivement demain matin que je rentre. Dis donc tu es très matinal ce matin, pourtant tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui si?》. Je me replonge ensuite dans mon analyse. Il me répond quelques minutes plus tard 《C'est sa façon d'utiliser les internes mais ne t'inquiètes pas si tu te tiens bien il changera vite. C'est ton absence dans le lit qui m'a réveillé, tu me manques.》. Je décide de ne rien répondre et remarque sur mon téléphone que cela fait 1h que je travaille sur le dossier. Je me lève, dépose le dossier au bureau des infirmières puis je vais retrouver le Docteur Sloan en salle des titulaires. Il est assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire un magazine. Je ne veux pas le déranger et toc doucement sur la porte.

S : Ah Meredith, déjà?! Les échantillon sont sur la table, prend les, emmène les au labo et après je te laisse le droit d'aller te reposer.

Je rentre, attrape les échantillons et les emmène au labo. Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà errant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je repense au message de Cristina et décide de lui parler. Je vais donc à la cafétéria et la bipe. Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

M : Hey Cristina! On doit parler je crois.

C : Oui raconte moi tout! Je veux tout savoir!

M : Bon alors comme je te l'avais dit, je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre le Dr Shepherd et moi. Un jour quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, je suis restée enfermée et coincée avec lui dans un ascenseur. Nous n'étions que tout les deux. Comme tu le sais j'ai horreur de rester enfermée dans un ascenseur et j'ai commencé à faire une crise de panique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai demandé à Derek de me prendre dans ses bras et il a accepté. Il a réussi à me calmer et après l'ascenseur est reparti. Ce jour là j'étais dans son service et il m'avait laissé la permission d'aller e reposer, c'est ce que j'avais fait. Après quelques minutes, il est rentré dans la salle de garde où j'étais et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il ressentait les même sensations que moi. Et de fil en aiguille, il m'a embrassé et voilà maintenant 2 semaines que nous sommes ensemble et que tout se passe pour le mieux.

C : Oh Meredith c'est super!!

M : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit, je voulais que tout ça reste secret pour l'instant. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire.

C : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien.

M : Et toi alors; comment se passe ton internat?

C : Et bien écoute, j'ai deux titulaires qui n'arrêtent pas de me courir après...

M : Toi aussi tu me caches des choses!

C : Bah ce n'est pas vieux, ça date de deux trois jours, avant je n'avais que le Dr Burke. En fait ça a commencé une semaine après le début de notre internat. J'avais déjà eu quelques jours avec le Dr Burke et on a commencé à faire connaissance mais sans plus tu vois comme des collègues. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas ce que lui veut car ça fait quelques jours qu'il essaye de m'inviter à aller manger avec lui.

M : Mais pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas?

C : Attends je n'ai pas fini. Il y a cinq jours, je me suis retrouvé en traumato avec le Dr Hunt, au bout de deux heures, il voulait déjà m'inviter à aller prendre un verre, j'ai refusé et depuis il n'arrête pas de me draguer. Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

M : Bah t'a cas te les taper, et comme ça tu vois qui est le meilleur au lit.

C : Tu es folle toi, je...

... : DR GREY!!!


	13. Chapitre13

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'appelle et remarque le Dr Sloan, un peu en colère. Je garde quand même mon calme et me lève pour le rejoindre.

M : Dr Sloan, il y a un problème?

S : Tu as un bipeur normalement, il est censé être utile. Si je te bipe ce n'est pas pour rien! Alors peut tu me dire pourquoi tu ne réponds pas lorsque je te bipe!! Cela fait 30 minutes que je te cherche!!!

Je récupère mon bipeur sur ma ceinture mais remarque qu'il n'est pas allumé.

~Oh merde je l'avais éteint lorsque Cristina est arrivé et j'ai oublié de le rallumer...~

M : Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié de rallumer mon bipeur et je n'ai donc pas pu entendre vos appels...

S : Si tu n'es pas intéressée par la plastique tu n'as cas le dire tout de suite et je te change de service! Bon écoute, je te laisse une dernière chance, si tu ne répond pas encore une fois à mes appels, je t'enverrai avec Bailey, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire que de m'occuper des internes!

M : Ça n'arrivera plus Dr Sloan. Je dois faire quoi?

S : On a une patiente qui a besoin d'une greffe de peau à aller voir, suis moi.

Je me retourne vers Cristina, lui fais un signe et pars rejoindre le Dr Sloan.

Une fois la consultation finit, le Docteur Sloan m'emmène dans une pièce à l'écart.

M : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

S : Je n'ai pas voulu le crier tout à l'heure à la cafet' mais si je te laisse une chance c'est surtout grâce à Derek. Il m'a expliqué pour vous deux et je ne voulais pas décevoir mon ami.

M : C'est pas vrai il vous l'a dit! Ça devait rester secret!

S : Et bien oui il me l'a dit, je suis son meilleur ami quand même, j'ai le droit de savoir.

M : C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire? Je peux partir maintenant?

S : Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser aller te promener dans l'hôpital alors que tu es dans mon service et que tu as quand même fais une erreur en ne répondant pas à ton bipeur. J'ai pas mal de post op à aller voir. Tu vas y aller à ma place. Si il y a le moindre soucis tu me bipes.

M : Bien ok.

C'est deux heures plus tard que j'ai finis de vérifier tout les post-op du Dr Sloan. Il ne me reste plus qu'une heure, je devrais tenir le coup. Comme je ne vois pas le Dr Sloan aux alentours, je décide de le biper. Il arrive quelques secondes plus tard.

S : Grey, tu m'as bipé?

M : Oui, je viens de finir vos post-op et comme je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre je voulais vous demander.

S : Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, je te libère.

M : Oh merci beaucoup Dr Sloan!

S : Bon allez file avant que je change d'avis!

Je tourne les talons et me précipite vers les vestiaires. Je suis sortie une heure plus tôt et je peux espérer retrouver Derek avant sa garde. Je me change en quatrième vitesse, me recoiffe convenablement et quitte l'établissement avec un grand sourire. Après quelques minutes de conduite j'arrive enfin chez Derek. C'est bizarre, il y a une voiture que je ne connais pas devant chez lui. Je sors de la voiture et rentre dans la maison.

M : Derek! Je suis rentrée!

Je n'entends aucune réponse de sa part et décide de regarder partout dans la maison. Il n'y a personne au rez-de-chaussé donc je vais voir à l'étage. Je me dirige vers la chambre et rentre quand je vois Derek avec une autre femme. Ils sont assis sur le lit et se regarde sans rien dire. Je fais tomber mon téléphone par terre, le ramasse en vitesse avant de sortir de la maison en courant. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Soudain, j'entends des pas derrière moi et Derek m'appeler.

D Meredith attends, je vais t'expliquer!!

M : M'expliquer quoi? Que tu en a marre de moi! Que nous deux on aurait jamais dû être ensemble! Tu ne peux même pas me le dire en face!! C'était ça alors les messages le soir avant d'aller te coucher! Et c'est pour ça que se matin tu t'es réveillé super tôt! Tu sais quoi Derek, on a plus rien à se dire! J'ai compris la leçon!

D : Meredith ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je ne veux plus l'écouter. Je ferme ma porte de voiture et démarre aussi vite que je peux.


	14. Chapitre 14

J'appelle Cristina tout en conduisant, toujours en pleure.

M : Cristina j'ai besoin de toi, rejoins-moi chez moi.

C : Meredith qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

M : Viens juste chez moi, je t'expliquerai là-bas.

C : ok j'arrive.

Je raccroche et conduis jusqu'à chez moi. Pourquoi il m'a fait ça? Je croyais que tout allait bien. On était bien ensemble et lui il vient tout gâché. Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à avoir une relation qui dure! Je le pensais différents des autres. J'étais bien avec lui...

C'est avec toutes ces pensée que j'arrive chez moi. J'ouvre ma porte d'entrée, je me déchausse puis retire mon manteau avant d'aller chercher une bouteille de tequila et de m'affaler dans le canapé. Cristina arrive quelques minutes après, j'ai déjà bien entamé la bouteille.

C : Meredith qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

M : C'est un connard Cristina, je me suis faite avoir!

C : De qui tu parles?

M : De Derek! J'ai fini mon service plus tôt et j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise en arrivant à l'improviste chez lui. Je n'aurai pas dû...je...je...je n'aurai pas dû.

Mes larmes sont de plus en plus présentes à tel point que je ne peux plus parler.

C : Hey Meredith respire, calme toi.

Soudain on toque à la porte.

M : Si...c'est...lui...n'ouvre...pas...

C : ok Meredith pas de problème.

Elle se lève et va voir qui à toquer.

C : TU ES CONTENT DE TOI!!! T'AS PAS HONTE DE VENIR CHEZ ELLE APRÈS CE QUE TU AS FAIT!!

D : Cristina attends je vais tout t'expliquer. Je...

C : T'as rien à expliquer Derek. T'as merder c'est tout.

Elle claque la porte derrière elle et reviens me voir.

C : Qu'est-ce que t'as vu en arrivant chez lui?

M : Déjà en arrivant dans sa cour il y avait une voiture que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis quand même rentrée, je pensais que c'était un ami à lui qui était là. Comme il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée j'ai décidé d'aller voir à l'étage. J'ai été voir dans la chambre et là j'ai vu...

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin que mes sanglots reviennent de plus belle.

C : Tu as vu quoi Meredith?

M : Je...il...il...m'a...trahit...Cristina. Il y avait une fille avec lui dans sa chambre. Ils étaient assis tout les deux côte à côte. Il l'a prenais dans ses bras... Je suis vraiment qu'une conne!!

C : Non Meredith ne dis pas ça. C'est lui le fautif dans l'histoire pas toi.

M : J'ai cru à toute ses paroles. Encore ce matin il m'a dit quil m'aimait et j'y ai cru. Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il se cachait pour envoyer des messages avant d'aller se coucher. Et moi qui pensait juste que c'était pour le boulot. Je suis vraiment qu'une conne!

C : Aller Meredith, oublie le, c'est lui connard de l'histoire pas toi. Aller lève toi.

M : Je veux aller nulle part.

C : On va pas bouger d'ici. Aller lève toi je te dis!

Je m'exécute et me lève toujours avec ma bouteille de tequila à la main. Cristina commence à allumer le poste de musique et à mettre de la musique qui risque d'embêter les voisins.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

C : Danse!

Elle commence à danser.

M : Quoi? Mais je sais pas danser!

C : On s'en fout!

Je me lance donc. Je m'arrête quelques fois pour boire une gorgée de tequila puis me remet à danser. Ça fait du bien. Je commence à sentir une libération, un poids qui se retire de mes épaules et j'aime ça.

Nous continuons comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit.


	15. Chapitre 15

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec une légère gueule de bois. Je remarque qu'hier je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me mettre en pyjama avant de m'endormir. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain où je prends une aspirine avant de passer sous une douche bien froide. Après une douche rapide, je me change et descend prendre un café pour bien me réveiller. Je remarque sur le bar que j'ai fini toute la bouteille de tequila. Je met la bouteille à la poubelle et je me sers un café. Je fais le tour de la maison pour être sûre de ne pas avoir fait d'autres conneries. J'imagine que soit rien ne s'est passé soit Cristina à tout nettoyer. La pauvre elle a dû me supporter toute la soirée. Je lui revaudrai ça. Soudain, je repense à Derek. Et je comprend que je vais devoir l'affronter à l'hôpital. Cette idée me donne des frissons. Je finis mon café, pose ma tasse dans l'évier et pars mettre mes chaussures et mon manteau. Je jettes un dernier coup d'œil dans la maison, attrape mon sac à main et monte en voiture. J'arrive assez rapidement à l'hôpital. J'espère ne pas y croiser Derek et baisse la tête jusqu'au vestiaires. Là je m'y change, j'espère y voir Cristina pour qu'elle puisse me donner du courage mais je repense qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne travaille pas. Je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Je finis de me préparer puis je me dirige vers l'accueil pour savoir avec quel titulaire je suis.

M : Dr Bailey, bonjour.

B : A Meredith! Tu es avec le Dr Shepherd aujourd'hui!

M : Quoi! Nan c'est pas possible!

B : Un problème?

M : Je ne peux pas aller avec le Dr Shepherd! En plus je n'ai toujours pas été en trauma.

B : Sauf que la trauma est déjà prise.

M : La mine?

B : Rien intéressant et occuper par tout un groupe d'internes aujourd'hui.

M : y a vraiment aucun autre service?

B : Ah bah t'as enfin compris! Aller dépêche toi d'aller le retrouver, t'as déjà 5 minutes de retard!!

Je souffle puis me dirige vers le service de neurologie. Aujourd'hui je vais tout faire pour le faire chier. Premièrement j'ai décidé d'arriver avec au minimum 15 minutes de retard.

D : Ah bah il serait temps d'arriver! Ça fait 20 minutes que je t'attends!!

Et 1 point pour Meredith, un!

M : Et bah tant pis!

D : Me... Docteur Grey, nous devons parler!

Avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose, il m'attrape le bras et m'emmène dans la première salle de garde qu'il voit. Cette salle de garde là est celle de notre premier baiser. Pleins d'images me remontent à la tête et je les fait partir avec un signe de la tête. J'essaye de sortir de cette pièce mais il se tient devant la porte.

M : laisse moi partir!

D : Laisse moi te parler!

M : T'as rien à me dire!

D : Écoute moi Meredith!! Cette femme qui était dans ma chambre avec moi n'était que ma sœur!

M : Comment je peux en être sûre! Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais une sœur!

D : Et bien en fait j'en ai quatre.

M : je ne te croît pas! Je ne te croît plus!

D : Je... Meredith s'il te plaît... Amélia a eu un problème, elle avait besoin de moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait venir. Je t'aurai prévenu sinon.

M : Alors cette fille s'appelle Amélia! J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera pas la même chose que moi!

D : Meredith c'est ma sœur!!!

M : Je ne te croirait pas tant que tu n'as pas de preuves!

D : De preuves mais quelles preuves?

M : Qui me prouvent que c'est bien une de tes nombreuses sœurs.

D : Très bien, laisse moi une journée.

M : Je ne supporterais pas une journée sans savoir et en étant dans ton service. Tu me laisses ma journée?

D : Je ne peux pas Meredith, c'est impossible.

M : Bien sûr que tu peux. T'as juste à dire que je suis avec des patients, ils ne viendront pas vérifier!

D : Et si il t'arrive quelques choses...

M : Il ne m'arrive rien!

D : Je... Bon OK. Je t'apporte les informations dès que je pourrais.

M : D'accord, merci Dr Shepherd!

J'ouvre la porte et sors. Derek sort directement après moi. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que Bailey me regarde avec des yeux noirs. Je baisse les yeux et continuer d'avancer quand je l'entend crier mon prénom.

B : DR.GREY!!!

M : Oui Dr.Bailey?

Elle se rapproche de moi

B : Tu peux m'expliquer ton petit jeu avec le docteur Shepherd?

M : Je... Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir une discussion entre collègues?

B : Pourquoi l'avoir dans une salle de garde?

M : Peut être parce que c'est personnel!

B : D'abord tu vas descendre d'un ton et quelque soit ce sujet, je découvrirai ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux.

M : Mais il ne se passe rien. J'ai du travail à faire, je peux y aller?

B : Va dépêche toi!

Je continue d'avancer vers les vestiaires. J'y rentre pour me changer et en ressort quelques minutes plus tard. Je monte en voiture et rentre chez moi. Je vais pouvoir reprendre ma nuit qui a été un peu tourmenté hier soir.


	16. Chapitre 16

J'arrive chez moi assez vite. Je me prépare un café et envoie un message à Cristina : 《Merci beaucoup pour hier soir. J'ai réussi à avoir ma journée. Ça te dis une soirée entre fille. Pas grand chose juste venir chez moi j'ai un truc à te dire et puis on grignotera quelque chose devant Netflix.》. Je reçu une réponse quelques minutes plus tard : 《Avec grand plaisir je suis là dans 1 heure.》. J'observe la maison pour voir si tout est à peu près correct. La maison est nickel et me paraît même plus "propre" qu'hier. Cristina à intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Me restant encore une bonne demi heure, je décide de m'installer confortablement dans le canapé et de regardé la télé. Il n'y a pas grand chose à la télé à cette heure là et je laisse un documentaire que je n'écoute même pas. Je préfère repenser à ce que m'a dit Derek. Alors cette fille ne serait que sa soeur. Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit avant! C'est vrai que quand j'y repense ils se ressemblent un peu. Et c'était quoi ma réaction ce matin? Ce n'était pas un peu exagéré? Oh et puis non si on y réfléchis bien, c'est un peu de sa faute quand même. Il aurait quand même pu m'envoyer un message pour me dire que sa soeur était chez lui. Cristina me sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'elle toque à la porte. Je me lève et part lui ouvrir.

C : Hey, alors qu'est ce que t'as à raconter? T'as parlé à Derek?

M : Quand je suis arrivée ce matin, j'ai appris que j'étais, comme par hasard, dans le service de Derek. J'étais obligée d'y aller. Dès qu'il m'a vu il m'a emmené dans une salle de garde pour tout m'expliquer. Il m'a dit que la fille n'était autre que sa soeur. Amelia elle s'appelle. Moi sur le coup je ne l'ai pas cru. Du coup je lui ai demandé des preuves. Comme il avait pas mal de truc à faire aujourd'hui, il a accepté de me les donner ce soir. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas supporter de le voir toute la journée alors je lui ai demandé qu'il me laisse ma journée. Au début il était pas trop partant et puis il a finit par accepter.

C : Meredith tu es trop forte. - elle rigole - tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils se ressemblaient?

M : Au départ avec la colère, la surprise et toutes les autres sensations qui sont venus, je n'ai pas fait attention. C'est que quand il me l'a dit que oui j'ai remarqué qu'il se ressemblaient.

C : Et pourquoi tu lui as demandé des preuves?

M : Je sais pas. Sur le coup j'ai stressé. Je n'arrivais plus à voir le visage de sa soeur pour être sûre qu'il ne mentai pas alors voilà je lui ai demandé des preuves.

Nous rigolons ensemble.

C : Et tu as réussi à avoir ta journée. Soit t'es forte en négociation soit c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas te perdre.

M : Je penche pour la deuxième option mais attend j'ai pas fini de te raconter. Une fois que j'ai eu finis ma petite conversation avec Derek, je suis sortie de la salle de garde et lui m'a suivi. Sauf que comme l'a fait exprès, Bailey était là. Du coup moi j'ai baissé la tête et puis je commençais à partir mais elle elle en avait décidé autrement, elle a voulu éclaircir ce sujet alors elle m'a appelé. Elle m'a demandé si il se passait quelque chose avec le Dr. Shepherd alors évidemment j'ai répondu que non. Mais pour elle je mens alors elle m'a dit quelle découvrira ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Elle rit

C : Ah la la Meredith. Tu vas t'attirer les foudres de Bailey, fais attention.

M : Je sais je sais. Bon alors tu veux regarder quoi?

C : Je sais pas moi, plutôt un film ou une série?

M : Moi je préfèrerai un film mais prend ce que tu veux, moi je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Je sort un énorme paquet de chips que je verse dans un bol pendant que Cristina choisi quoi regarder.

M : Tu veux boire quoi?

C : Je veux bien une bière s'il te plaît.

J'amène le bol de chips puis part chercher deux bières. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon et je vois que Cristina a choisi le film. Je lui tend une bouteille de bière et m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle lance le film et nous passons le reste de la journée à regarder des films ou à parler.


	17. Chapitre 17

Cela fait maintenant 5 heures que nous passons de films en films avec Cristina quand la sonnette retentit. J'avais oublié Derek.

M : Quoi déjà??

C : Bah ça fait 5 heures que nous regardons des films...

M : J'avais oublié qu'il devait venir...

C : Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

C : Je pense que tu devrais aller ouvrir.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Je souffle un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir.

M : Oh Derek déjà...

J'aperçois la silhouette d'Amelia derrière lui.

M : Ooh Amelia... Et bien rentrez, vous n'allez pas resté planté dehors.

C : Je vais y aller moi.

Je jette un regard à Cristina mais elle part sans me regarder. Je me retourne vers Derek.

M : Alors tu as les preuves?

Il me sourit. J'avais oublié à quel point son sourire est magnifique.

D : J'ai pensé que la preuve numéro un soit que tu vois à quel point nous nous ressemblons avec Amelia.

Je regarde Derek et Amelia à tour de rôle.

M : Peut être mais ça ne suffit pas.

D : Je savais que tu allais dire ça alors j'ai aussi apporté des photos de moi, Amelia et mes autres soeurs.

Il me tend les photos.

A : Écoute Meredith, tout ça est de ma faute. J'aurais dû prévenir de ma venue chez mon frère. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous vous soyez engueulés de ma faute.

M : Bon c'est bon je suis convaincue, Amelia est ta soeur Derek.

Les frères et soeurs se regardent en souriant.

D : Merci Amy.

Il la prend dans ses bras.

M : Je pensais que c'est moi que t'allais prendre dans tes bras...

Il pose sa soeur et me prend dans ses bras. Il me sert comme si il ne voulait pas me perdre à nouveau. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et passe mes mains dans ses cheveux.

A : Je crois que je vais rentrer moi.

Je me retire de l'emprise de Derek.

M : Attends j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de Derek et sur la tienne. Restez manger tout les deux. On peut commander pizzas si vous voulez.

Derek et Amelia se regardent avant que Derek approuve.

M : Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir pris pour l'amante de Derek Amelia.

A : Ne t'inquiète pas je peux comprendre.

Je passe commande et en attendant nous discutons de l'enfance de Derek.

A : Depuis toute petite dès que quelque chose m'arrive, Derek rapplique. Sauf que cette semaine il ne pouvait pas alors j'ai décidé de venir le voir par surprise. Je ne pensais pas que cette surprise le ferai souffrir.

M : Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta surprise.

A : Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprend ta réaction.

D : Bon les filles je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler mais les pizzas sont arrivés.

M : Ah cool

Nous nous asseyons sur la table de la salle à manger pendant que Derek pose les pizzas sur la table. Derek s'assoit à côté de moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sens des frissons me parcourir le corps et je pose ma main sur la sienne. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parle.

D : Alors vous parliez de quoi?

A : Principalement de toi

Nous nous regardons en rigolant.

M : J'ai appris que tu étais très protecteur envers ta soeur

D : Oui c'est vrai. En fait quelque chose nous lie plus qu'avec mes autres soeurs...nous...

Il s'arrête de parler et baisse la tête. Je remarque qu'Amelia se lève pour l'encercler de ses bras.

M : Je pense que c'est un sujet sensible, je ne suis pas obligée de savoir...

D : Nous étions dans le magasin de mon père lorsque des braqueurs sont rentrés et l'ont tué...

M : Oh... Je... Je suis désolée. Je savais que votre père était mort mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez... enfin bref... Je suis vraiment désolée... Je devrais vous laisser seuls un petit moment.

Je commence à me lever mais Derek m'attrape le bras.

D : Reste s'il te plaît.

M : Mais...

D : Meredith, je ne veux pas que tu partes... J'aurais trop peur que tu ne reviennes pas...

M : Tu as tant souffert que ça...

Il ne répond pas et baisse la tête. Je comprend à cet instant que je l'ai réellement fait souffrir. Je m'approche de lui et le sert dans mes bras.

A : Je vais vraiment y aller cette fois, je vais vous laissez vous retrouvez. Merci Meredith pour ton acceuil et les pizzas.

Je lui souris. Derek sort ses clés de voiture et les tend à Amelia.

D : T'as intérêt à la ramener intacte.

Il rigole puis pose un regard rempli d'affection sur Amelia. Je m'écarte légèrement de lui pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa soeur. Il la prend dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front et de la raccompagner à la voiture. J'en profite pour débarrasser la table. Derek revient quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis assise sur le canapé et il vient me rejoindre. Je dépose directement ma tête sur ses cuisses en m'allongeant sur le canapé. Il joue avec mes cheveux d'une main et caresse mon épaule de l'autre. Ces contacts m'avait manqué.

M : Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurai dû t'écouter quand tu es venu hier. Je...

D : Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça.

M : Il n'y a pas un truc que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner?

D : Et bien tu ne m'as pas embrassé depuis ma venue chez toi et j'ai oublié la sensation.

Il rigole et je me rassois pour l'embrasser très tendrement. Il en profite pour m'embrasser plus langoureusement. Nous finissons ce baiser à bout de souffle. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Son regard est profond. Un bâillement vient déranger ce jeu de regard.

D : Tu es fatiguée?

M : Un peu oui

Il se lève, s'approche de moi et me porte pour me poser sur le lit. Il m'assois et retire mes affaires. Je me retrouve vite en sous-vêtements. Il retire les draps de mon côté et m'allonge avant de les rabattre sur moi. Je le regarde se déshabiller pour qu'il ne lui reste plus que son caleçon et me tourne sur le côté pour qu'il puisse m'encercler de ses bras. Il pose son nez dans mes cheveux. Et c'est avec sa protection que je m'endors.


	18. Chapitre 18

Je me réveille en sentant la chaleur d'un corps s'éloigner de moi. Je me retourne et ouvre les yeux sur Derek qui m'observe.

D : Salut toi.

Il a un grand sourire sur le visage ce qui me fait sourire en retour.

M : Hey!

D : Alors bien dormi?

M : Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu me lâches...

Je fais une mine triste et il me regarde en riant.

D : Je voulais aller te préparer un petit déjeuner avant ton réveil, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveiller.

M : Ça va je te pardonne.

Je lui souris, l'embrasse rapidement sur la lèvre avant de me lever. Je sens une main m'attraper le bras et me tirer vers le lit. Je m'assois et Derek s'approche de moi pour approfondir le baiser. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.

D : Depuis quand tu m'embrasses aussi rapidement?

M : Mais c'est parce que je meurt de faim et donc que tu puisses vite aller préparer le petit déjeuner. En attendant je vais à la douche.

Je le regarde lui dépose un bref bisou sur le coin de la lèvre et me lève.

M : Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, tu ne viendras pas, j'ai faim il faut que tu prépare à manger.

Je ris et rentre dans la salle de bain. Je ferme le verrou derrière moi pour qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer. J'ouvrel'eau de la douche et me glisse dessous après avoir ôter mes vêtements. L'eau est brûlante mais me fait tellement de bien. J'en sors quelques minutes plus tard. Je prend le temps pour me préparer. Après avoir enfiler des vêtements bien chauds, je me sèche les cheveux et les coiffe et je finis par mettre une petite touche de maquillage. Au final il m'aura fallu 30 minutes pour sortir de la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers la cuisine qui sent extrêmement bon les pancakes.

D : Ah bah il serai temps, j'ai bien cru que tu sortirais jamais.

Je lui souris et m'assois sur le bar. Il me tend une assiettes avec 3 pancakes. Il m'a aussi préparé une tasse de café. Je commence à manger.

M : Si tu as besoin de te laver je crois que j'ai quelques unes de tes affaires au fin fond de mon placard.

D : Alors comme ça tu as gardé mes affaires chez toi. C'est pour ça que je ne retrouves pas mon sweat.

M : Oui c'est mon préféré!

Il rigole avant de finir son assiette.

D : Tu me laisses 15 minutes? Je vais vite fait sous la douche. Tu travailles aujourd'hui?

M : Non, je suis de garde demain soir et je n'ai rien entre temps par contre après ça va être compliqué...

D : Ne t'inquiètes pas on va s'arranger.

Il m'embrasse le front et file à la salle de bain. J'en profite pour finir mon assiette et ma tasse de café. Je débarrasse ensuite la table et je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé. J'attrape mon téléphone qui était resté sur la table basse et je remarque un message de Cristina : 《Alors comment ça c'est passé hier?》 Je lui répond : 《Il est venu avec Amelia, sa soeur mais je l'ai fait attendre un peu lui demandant d'autre preuves et il m'a montré des photos de lui petit avec ses autres soeurs. Je n'ai rien attendu de plus. Du coup il est resté manger avec Amelia. Elle est vraiment très gentille et Derek y tiens beaucoup. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrai sûrement travailler au SGH, vous pourriez vous rencontrer je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. On essayera de se voir au bar cette semaine, je t'expliquerai tout ça en détail et toi tu me parlerais de ton triangle amoureux 》 En attendant la réponse de Cristina, j'allume la télé. Je suis concentrée sur une émission débile et très mal jouée quand Derek arrive à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Ne l'ayant pas vu arriver je sursaute.

M : Rhoo t'es bête tu mas fait peur!

Je rigole et lui aussi.

D : Désolé. Ça fait 2 minutes que je t'observes tu es vraiment émerveillé par ce genre de programme?

Il rit de plus belle.

M : Nan mais il n'y avait que ça alors j'ai regardé ça. Et puis moi ce qui m'émerveille c'est leur jeu d'acteur.

Nous rigolons tous les deux.

D : Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

M : Je ne sais pas tu as prévu quelque chose?

D : J'avais penser à une petite balade dans la ville. Je connais un restaurant pas mal et puis ce soir on pourrait aller au cinéma si tu veux?

M : Ça me paraît pas mal mais j'exige que nous fassions un peu de shopping cet après midi.

Je lui souris et le regarde avec de petits yeux pour le faire craquer.

D : Si tu veux.

Je crie de joie et l'embrasse.

M : Merci merci merci

D : Je ne pensais pas qu'une sortie shopping te ferais tant plaisir.

Il rigole et je le tape gentiment.

M : t'es bête. Bon aller on y va.

Je me lève part chercher mon manteau et reviens dans le salon. J'enfile mes chaussures puis mon manteau et attrape mon sac. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir pour être sûre que je suis bien habillée.

D : Tu es parfaite.

Je lui souris et attrape sa main. Nous sortons et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je cherche mes clés de voiture dans mon sac et l'ouvre.

D : Tu me permet de prendre le volant? J'ai une petite idée de où je veux t'emmener et je veux que tu gardes la surprise.

Je lui souris, lui dépose une baiser sur les lèvres et lui donne les clés.

M : Tu risques d'être une peu serré. C'est une petite voiture.

Nous montons dans la voiture et je ris quand je vois que même en reculant au maximum le siège, il est toujours serrer.

M : Ça va aller pour conduire?

D : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il me sourit et démarre. Tout le long du trajet j'essaye de savoir où il m'emmène en vain. Nous arrivons, après 15 minutes de voiture, sur un petit parking peu utilisé. Je ne suis jamais venu ici.

D : Je suppose que tu ne connais pas cet endroit puisque la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré tu ne connaissais pas la ville et que, depuis, tu n'as pas du avoir beaucoup de temps pour visiter. J'adore cet endroit parce que peu de personne le connaisse et qu'il est du coup très peu fréquenté.


	19. Chapitre 19

Nous marchons main dans la main sur le petit sentier. C'est vraiment calme. Je me retourne pour être sûre que nous ne sommes pas les seules ici. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de n'être entouré par personne. Derek le remarque et sourit.

D : Ça fait bizarre au début mais tu vas vite y prendre goût.

M : C'est magnifique ici.

D : Oui je sais mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Dans quelques mètres tu vas me remercier de t'avoir emmener ici.

Je lui souris et nous continuons d'avancer. Nous ne parlons pas mais cela ne nous dérange pas. Nous sommes côte à côte et notre présence suffit à la parole. Nous nous regardons quelques fois mais je passe la plupart du temps à observer les alentours. Nous sommes dans une fôret, les sapins sont super hauts et l'air est frai. Nous entendons les oiseaux. Je me retourne pour voir si d'autres personnes sont là et je remarque à cet instant que nous sommes seuls. Je commence à m'habituer à cette solitude qui en devient meme agréable. Derek nous fait sortir du sentier en prenant un passage très étroits entre les arbres.

M : Je peux savoir où tu nous emmène?

D : Attends on y est presque.

Il pousse quelques branches devant nous et j'aperçois à moins de 50 mètres un lac. Il n'est pas très grand mais I il est magnifique. Il est entouré d'une prairie mais aucune habitation ne se trouve à côté. La seule présence de l'homme est marqué par un petit ponton en face de nous. Je regarde Derek avec des yeux émerveillés.

M : C'est vraiment magnifique!

D : Je savais que ça allait te plaire. J'ai découvert cet endroit un peu au hasard pendant que je faisais mon footing.

Je lui souris et me dirige vers le ponton.

M : Tu crois qu'il est solide?

D : Oui vas-y je suis déjà monté dessus plus d'une fois.

Je le vois me rejoindre et je commence à m'avancer pour me rapprocher du bord. Je m'assois, retire mes chaussures et mets mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle est fraîche et le fait sursauter légèrement. Derek mer joint et fait de même. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et pose son autre main sur ma cuisse. Je le regarde et lui souris avant de l'embrasser.

M : Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir cet endroit. Il est parfait. J'ai envie de rester là toute la journée.

D : Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut pour manger dans le coffre de la voiture. Je crois même avoir mis une couverture.

M : Tu es vraiment l'homme parfait.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse en simple réponse.

M : Alors comme ça tu fais un peu de course à pied?

D : Oui quand j'ai le temps mais bon en ce moment j'ai un peu oublié. Tu pourrais venir avec moi un jour tu verras ça fait du bien.

M : Oula je ne suis pas une très grande sportive moi hein. Je préfère largement le canapé et Netflix.

D : Tant pis je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner.

Le silence revient. Le chant des oiseaux me berce. Je sors mes pieds de l'eau et mallonge sur les cuisses de Derek. Une de ses mains vient de poser sur mon ventre alors que l'autre me caresse les cheveux.

D : Tu m'as manquer tu sais...

M : Je suis...

D : Attend je n'ai pas fini...

Je le regarde avec un air triste et il me sourit.

D : ... Quand tu es partie ce jour là, je m'en suis voulu et j'en ai voulu à Amelia. J'ai commencé à l'engueler. J'avais besoin de jeter la faute sur quelqu'un et il n'y avait qu'elle. Mais elle m'a très vite remis les idées en place. Bien sûr elle s'est excusée mais elle m'a ensuite enguelé car je ne t'avais pas rattraper pour t'expliquer. Elle m'a presque porter jusqu'à la voiture pour que je te rejoigne. C'est même elle qui m'a conduit jusqu'à chez toi. Quand à ta porte j'ai découvert Cristina et qu'elle m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir j'ai eu peur. J'ai vraiment penser que je t'avais perdu. Heureusement que tu m'as écouté le lendemain et que tu as accepté mes explications sinon je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. Maintenant tout va mieux mais j'aimerai quand même qu'on se promette une chose. Nous devons plus comminuquer entre nous. Lorsque nous avons un doute sur quelque chose nous devons en parler. D'accord?

M : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et je suis vraiment désolé de m'être énervée comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû. En plus je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ta sœur alors ca na pas dû être facile alors vraiment désolé...

D : Ne t'inquiète pas tout va mieux maintenant. Et puis Amelia t'apprécie beaucoup, je l'ai vu dans son regard.

M : Elle est vraiment sympa. J'espère la revoir plus souvent. Je sais qu'elle va venir travailler au SGH mais je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps en ce moment.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra toujours l'inviter.

M : J'espère. Bon maintenant je connais une de tes sœurs mais il m'en manque trois.

D : Tu dois encore rencontrer Nancy, Kathleen et Liz. Je leur parle moins, elles n'ont pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu avec Amy donc nous sommes moins proche en quelques sortes mais ne t'inquiète pas tu feras vite leur connaissance. Et toi alors ta famille, tu dois bien avoir de la famille mis à part ta mère.

M : Je risque de te décevoir mais je n'ai aucun frère in aucune sœur. Mon père est parti de la maison alors que je n'avais que 6 ans et depuis je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Richard a été mon père de substitution en quelque sorte lorsque ma mère n'était pas là. Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop parler de ma mère...

D : Oui ne t'inquiète pas je comprend.

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

M : Je sais que tu t'es déjà livré sur la mort de ton père mais je n'arrive toujours pas à parler d'elle.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout notre temps pour parler d'elle.

Je lui souris. Il m'embrasse et nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarde l'horizon.


	20. Chapitre 20

Je suis allongée dans l'herbe, la tête sur le ventre de Derek. Nous regardons le ciel tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Soudain je reçois un message. Je décide de jeter un oeil à l'expéditeur. C'est Cristina, c'est peut être important.

M : Excuse moi je dois répondre, c'est Cristina.

D : Vas-y, répond ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

《Putain Meredith qu'est ce que tu fous! Ça fait 30 minutes que notre garde à commencer. Bailey est vraiment énervée!》

Je me lève dans un saut.

M : Merde, merde, merde...

D : Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

M : Ça fait 30 minutes que ma garde à commencer!!

D : Pas de panique on va aller à l'hôpital et sur la route on trouvera une excuse, ok?

M : Ouais mais si on pouvait se dépêcher un peu quand même.

Je trottine sur place en attendant Derek qui range les affaires. Nous courons jusqu'à la voiture, Derek jette les affaires dans le coffre pendant que je m'installe au côté passager. Il démarre en trombe quelques secondes plus tard.

D : Qu'est ce qu'on peut leur dire?

M : Je ne sais pas moi, je n'ai jamais été douée dans les excuses...

D : Je sais on peut leur faire croire à une panne sur la route!

M : Mais c'est ma voiture que tu conduis!

D : Et bah on passe chez moi pour prendre ma voiture.

M : Mais tu n'es pas de garde cette nuit.

D : Je peux leur dire que je devais revenir voir un patient, je resterai une petite heure à l'hôpital puis je repartirai.

M : Ça me semble être une bonne excuse alors.

Nous rigolons ensemble. Quelques minutes après nous arrivons chez Derek. Nous montons vite dans sa voiture avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Nous arrivons 20 minutes plus tard.

D : Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a dit hein? Tu as eu une panne d'essence sur la route...

M : ... heureusement tu es passé devant moi et tu t'es arrêté pour m'emmener à l'hôpital.

Nous rentrons ensemble dans le bâtiment. Dès mon arrivée, nous nous faisons arrêter par Bailey.

B : Tiens, Tiens, le Dr Grey et le Dr Shepherd qui arrivent ensemble. Vous avez quelques choses à me dire peut être?

D : Dr Bailey, bonsoir. Le Dr Grey a eu une panne d'essence sur la route et heureusement pour elle je suis passé à côté et je l'ai donc amené ici. Excusez la de son retard.

B : Comment se fait-il que vous veniez au SGH, vous n'êtes pas de garde aujourd'hui, c'est le Dr Logan.

D : Je sais, je sais mais je devais passer voir un patient.

B : Meredith qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller te changer? Dépêche toi, le Dr Hunt t'attends en trauma!

M : Oui pardon, j'y vais.

Je cours jusqu'au vestiaires. Je me change en quatrième vitesse mais prend deux minutes pour envoyer un message à Derek 《Désolé, j'espère que Bailey n'a pas été trop chiante, je crois qu'elle commence à suspecter un truc entre nous deux. Merci encore pour tout, cette journée était super.》 Je range mon portable dans mon sac et part au service de traumatologie. J'y arrive après quelques minutes de course. Je cherche le Dr.Hunt à bout de souffle. Je le vois au bureau des infirmières.

M : Dr.Hunt je suis là. Veuillez excuser mon retard j'ai eu une panne d'essence sur la route.

H : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, Derek m'a déjà tout dit.

M : Quoi? mais tout quoi?

H : Bah que tu avais eu une panne d'essence et qu'il t'avait récupérer sur la route. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'ai dit d'autre?

M : Ah bah rien rien.

H : Bon pour l'instant aucune urgence n'est arrivée. J'ai déjà commencé quelques post op mais il pm'en reste encore 5 ou 6. Tu vas les finir, si une urgences arrive, je te biperai.

Il me tend la liste des patient à occulter. Je me dirige vers la première chambre écrite sur le feuille de papier. Cela fait maintenant une heure et demie que je fais les post op lorsque le Dr.Hunt me bipe. Il y a écrit "URGENCES" sur mon bipeur. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et cours aux urgences. Elles sont encore calmes et il y a très peu d'agitation, à part en salle 2 où je peux apercevoir le Dr.Hunt ainsi que d'autres médecins comme le Dr.Torres ou encore le Dr.Sloan. Mais leurs têtes sont différentes, ils ont l'air triste et touché par le patient. Je souffle un bon coup avant de rentrer. J'en ressors quelques millièmes de secondes après.

M : DEREK!!!!!

Tout le monde me regarde avec une touche de surprise. Tous sauf Mark Sloan qui doit être au courant de notre relation. Je rerentre dans la salle.

M : Derek!! Derek, tu m'entends??

S : Meredith tu ne peux pas rester là, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous avons la situation en main ne t'inquiète pas.

M : Je...Je ne peux pas le laisser, il a besoin de moi! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

S : Il a eu un accident de voiture, mais il va s'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais laisser ma place à un collègue et je vais rester avec toi, ok? Comme ça tu seras pas toute seule.

M : Je...Derek...

Sloan me prend la main et me fait sortir de la salle. Il m'emmène dans une salle de garde où je m'éffondre dans ses bras.

M : Comment est-ce possible? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant?

S : Eh Meredith calme toi, ça va aller, il est avec les meilleurs médecins qui puissent exister. Tout va bien se passer.

M : Pourquoi c'est au moment où l'on se retrouve qu'il doit arriver quelque chose? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que l'univers me déteste autant.

S : Eh, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait, tu n'y es pour rien. D'accord, arrête de te jeter la faute. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent mais il est entre de bonnes mains. Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je vais y retourner et je viendrais te tenir au courant dès que je peux. Ok?

M : Oui, faites tout pour qu'il puisse vivre s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point je l'aime...

S : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu pourras lui dire à son réveil.


	21. Chapitre 21

Cela fait maintenant une bonne heure que je suis en salle de garde. J'ai essayé de trouver le sommeil en vain. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, des images de Derek apparaissent. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues. Tout ça est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été en retard pour ma garde rien de tout ca ne serait arrivé. Soudain j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne en vitesse en pensant que ce soit le Dr Sloan.

M : Dr.Sloan?

C : Hey Mer c'est moi.

M : Oh Cristina...

C : J'ai appris pour Derek c'est affreux...je...

M : J'ai peur Cristina. J'ai peur que tout s'arrête...Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais...

C : Eh Mer ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Ils viennent de l'emmener au bloc. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je t'appellerais quand il sera sorti du bloc pour que tu viennes le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

M : Nan Cris je peux pas sortir. Imagine si son cœur s'arrête pendant l'opération, je veux être là. Dans quel bloc il se fait opérer?

C : Je ne sais pas mais tu ne devrais pas y aller...

M : Si, je veux savoir ce qu'ils lui font.

C : Meredith il est entre les mains des meilleurs chirurgiens d'Amérique et voir même du monde il ne lui arrivera rien.

M : Cristina le risque 0 n'existe pas et tu le sais très bien...

Je me lève sans attendre de réponse, sors de la salle de garde et me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

C : Meredith attend! Bailey m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne t'occupais pas des patients de Hunt.

M: Dit lui que j'ai eu un empêchement et que j'ai dû rentrer chez moi...

C : Tu sais que tu auras à faire à elle quand tu reviendras.

M : Tant pis je me débrouillerais. Maintenant retourne au travail je ne veux pas qu'elle s'énerve sur toi par ma faute.

C : Meredith ça ne sera jamais ta faute.

M : ouais...

Je rentre dans l'ascenseur et je descend au niveau des galeries. Je rentre dans chaque galerie pour trouver la salle d'opération de Derek. Personne n'est dans la salle, ce qui m'arrange légèrement. Je prend place sur la rangée de devant. Les infirmières sont encore entrain de préparer le bloc mais je peux apercevoir le Dr.Hunt, le Dr.Sloan et le Dr.Torres se préparer en salle de stérilisation. Leurs visages sont fermés et je vois bien que l'opération les touche. Je sais qu'ils vont tout faire pour éviter le pire mais j'ai peur. Une infirmière fait entrer le brancard de Derek et lui retire ses vêtements pour le préparer. Je lâche un petit cri de stupeur. Il a du sang un peu partout. Il a une grande plaie au niveau de l'avant bras droit, son tibia gauche est cassé. Il semble avoir des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps. Ils n'ont pas fait venir la neuro ce qui est quand même une bonne chose. Cependant son rythme cardiaque est faible ce qui peut être dangereux pour l'opération. Les chirurgiens entrent. Chacun s'occupe d'une partie en silence. Le silence est tellement pesant qu'il m'en donne des frissons. Tout se passe pour le mieux pour l'instant.

S : Son bras est bien amoché mais je vais réussir à faire quelque chose. Par contre il me faudra plusieurs opérations.

T : Son tibia va vite se remettre en place. Il a été cassé d'un coup nette. Par contre il aura besoin d'un plâtre et de pas mal de rééducation.

H : C'est un peu le bordel à l'intérieur. L'hémorragie s'est propagée un peu partout et il y a beaucoup de sang. Vous pouvez biper le chef de chirurgie.

Pourquoi tout se passait bien à l'extérieur mais tout va mal à l'intérieur. Hunt a fait appeler le chef. Il ne se déplace pas pour rien... Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

R : Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je pensais que vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi?

H : Il y a beaucoup trop de sang pour que je puisse y voir quelque chose et son cœur est faible.

Richard s'approche de Derek. Il attrape une compresse et commence à retirer le sang.

R : Nous allons devoir nous dépêcher avant que ça n'endommage les organes. Vous avez fait un bilan neuro?

H : Oui mais il n'y a rien d'anormale. C'est pareil pour la cardio. Mais le Dr.Altman est prête à intervenir si besoin, il suffit de la biper.

R : Ok bipez la alors, on ne sait jamais. Oh et il faut plus de poches de sang.

Ils continuent de retirer le sang alors que l'on remet une poche de sang. Le dr.Altman arrive.

A : Vous avez besoin de moi?

R : Si vous pouviez rester là en cas de problème s'il vous plaît.

A : Oui bien sûr. Il y a eu des changements depuis tout à l'heure?

H : Le cœur est toujours faible mais aucune chute.

A : ok passez lui une dose d'anticoagulants et on va voir ce qu'il se passe. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps?

H : Encore quelques heures oui. Il faut que nous trouvions l'origine de l'hémorragie et pour l'instant c'est mal parti.

A : Bon alors il lui faudra encore plus de poches de sang. Il en perd énormément là.

Je me rapproche de la vitre et le dr.Altman me voit.

A : Pourquoi le Dr.Grey est seule dans la galerie?

S : Je lui avait demandé de rester dans la salle de garde.

R : Que se passe-t-il entre eux deux?

S : Ce n'est nullement à moi de vous dire ce qu'il se passe.

R : Dr.Sloan?

S : Je...Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir?

H : Tu es le meilleur ami de Derek, il te dit tout.

S : Et bah il ne m'a jamais parler du Dr Grey dans un autre sujet que le boulot.

R : Alors pourquoi lui avez vous demandé de rester en salle de garde?

S : je... Elle a été...

Un bip plat se fait entendre.

M : Derek non!!!!

A : Le cœur est en train de lâcher! Passez moi les palettes! Chargez à 200! Dégagez!

La décharge est lancée mais aucun changement...


	22. Chapitre 22

A : Chargé à 300! Dégagez!

Des bips apparaissent mais assez espacés.

A : Ok on a un rythme sinusoïdale. Vous allez devoir vous dépêchez.

Je me rassois sur la chaise en soufflant de soulagement. Aller Derek tient le coup, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça...

A : Son coeur est vraiment faible.

H : On fait de notre mieux.

R : Là! J'ai l'origine de l'hémorragie!

Ils stoppent l'hémorragie, finissent l'opération et referment. Je sors de la galerie et descend devant le bloc pour attendre leur sortie. Je m'assois à côté de la porte. Des infirmiers sortent Derek du bloc.

M : Derek!!!

Je m'approche du brancard et oblige les infirmiers de s'écarter. Je prend sa tête dans mes mains et l'embrasse.

I : On doit y aller Madame!

Le Dr.Hunt, le Dr.Altman et Richard sortent.

R : Meredith! Je peux te voir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît.

Je regarde une dernière fois Derek puis baisse la tête. Des larmes commencent à perler sur mes joues. Je me dirige vers le bureau du chef.

H : Soyez sympa avec elle. Elle n'a pas l'air bien.

A : Et cette jeune femme à beaucoup de talent.

R : Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Je sais ce que je dois lui dire et même si je la connais depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas une excuse pour tout.

Hunt et Altman regardent leur chef avec une tête compatissante et retourne dans leur service.

Je suis assise sur le canapé du bureau, un paquet de mouchoir qui ne fera pas long feu à côté de moi lorsque Webber rentre dans la salle.

R : Meredith... Je...

M : Je l'aime Richard!

R : Meredith je suis ton chef ici, il n'y a pas de Richard qui tienne! Il y a des règles ici! Tu es censé les respecter!

M : Je...

R : Tu sais très bien qu'il est interdit d'avoir des relations intimes avec des membres de l'hôpital et encore moins avec son supérieur!

M : Mais c'est ma vie personnelle comment tu peux m'empêcher de vivre!

R : Je ne t'empêche pas de vivre Meredith! Mais si il y a des règles ce n'est pas pour rien! Tu as vu ta réaction quand tu as vu l'état de Derek! Tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça avec un patient, que ce soit n'importe qui! C'est bien pour ça qu'il y a des règles!

M : Je ne suis pas la seule à enfreindre des règles. Ça doit être dans mes gènes d'ailleur! Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer des règles que toi même tu n'as pas respecté! Et tu ne peux encore moins me dicter ma vie!!

R : Meredith je ne te permet pas!! Je...C'était bien plus tôt et...

M : Tu as seulement peur qu'il me fasse autant de mal que tu as fait de mal à ma mère!! Mais je sais très bien qu'il ne le fera pas, de toute façon lui il n'est pas marié! Et puis si il l'était il ne me laisserai pas tomber pour sa femme! Sinon pourquoi ce serait-il rapproché de moi.

R : Meredith...Les hommes sont comme ça. Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas appris à vous connaître. Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques semaines. Si je te demande son groupe de musique préféré, u peux me répondre? Ou encore sa couleur préféré? Il y en a plein des questions comme celle-là.

M : Une relation est basé sur la confiance et moi j'ai confiance en lui! Peut être que je ne connais pas encore tout de sa vie mais nous avons encore le temps de se connaître nan? Nous apprendrons à nous connaître au fil du temps. Le plus important c'est que je l'aime et que lui m'aime aussi.

R : Mais comment...

Je sors du bureau avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Je me dirige vers les salle de réveil où je trouve la chambre de Derek facilement. Je passe le pas de sa porte avant qu'une infirmière ne m'arrête.

I : Vous ne pouvez pas passer madame. Seul leurs docteurs peuvent.

M : Oh mais c'est le Dr.Webber qui m'envoi!

I : Ah très bien pardonnez moi.

Je lui souris poliment et rentre dans la chambre. Je tire la chaise vers le lit et m'y assois. J'entrelace nos doigt et pose mon autre main dans ses cheveux.

M : Réveille toi vite s'il te plaît. J'ai... j'ai tellement de chose à te dire. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. J'ai réalisé que je ne connaissais rien de toi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. Tu entends Derek, je t'aime! J'aimerais tellement que tu sois réveiller pour entendre ça. Pour que tu puisses me raconter ta vie. Tout dans les moindres détails. De ton groupe de musique favoris à ton premier baiser en passant par tes premieres fêtes, je veux tout savoir de toi parce que je t'aime Derek et...

J'entend la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et je me retourne. Le Dr.Sloan vient de rentrer, il a les traits tirés et ne semble pas avoir pu penser à autre chose qu'à son meilleur ami. Je lui souris gentiment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

S : Comment va-t-il?

M : Ils viennent seulement de l'amener. Il a fait un arrêt sur la table d'opération mais Altman a su redémarrer son coeur. Hunt et Webber on mis pas mal de temps à trouver l'origine de l'hémorragie et il a perdu pas mal de sang. Maintenant j'attend son réveil.

S : L'hémorragie n'a pas affecté les organes?

M : Non ils ont réussi à l'arrêter avant.

S : C'est déjà une bonne chose alors. Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste aussi?

M : Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en prie.

Il attrape une autre chaise et se met de l'autre côté de Derek. Il le regarde pendant quelques secondes et je vois ses yeux s'embués.

Je remarque soudain qu'il fait déjà jour dehors et que l'opération à dû durer un certain temps. Malgré la lumière passant par la fenêtre, j'arrive à fermer les yeux et à m'endromir rapidement, toujours en serrant la main de Derek dans la mienne


	23. Chapitre 23

Quelques heures plus tard, des bips sonorent me font sortir de mon réveil. Des infirmières accourent dans la chambre et je commence à paniquer.

M : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est grave??

I : Rien de grave Madame, votre mari est juste en train de se réveiller.

M : Oh ce n'est pas...

I : On va vous demander de sortir pendant quelques instants.

Je lance un dernier regard à Derek et sors dans le couloirs. D'ici j'étudie chaque mouvement des infirmières pour être sûre qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Elles lui retirent son intubation et lui mettent à la place un masque à oxygène. Elles vérifient que toutes les constantes soient bonnes avant de sortir de la salle. Une infirmière vient vers moi.

I : C'est bon vous pouvez rentrer. Il risque de se réveiller dans quelques minutes et je pense qu'il aimerait que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés. Attention le réveil peut être un peu compliqué.

Je lui souris et rentre dans la chambre. Je reprend ma place sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et lui prend la main où je dessine des petits cercles avec mon pouce.

M : Aller Derek réveille-toi. Je suis là, je ne bougerai pas. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je sens Derek exercer une petite pression sur ma main et un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

M : Je sais que c'est compliqué mais tu vas réussir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent légèrement mais ils les referment directement, sûrement à cause de la luminosité forte de la pièce.

M : Oh Derek tu m'as tellement manquer.

Après quelques secondes d'adaptation il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il semble perdu. Il regarde tout autour de lui et ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il fait ici. Il me regarde et semble se calmer légèrement. Il lève son bras et essaye de retirer son masque.

M : Non Derek laisse le. Tu...Tu as eu un accident de voiture c'est pour ça que tu es sur un lit d'hôpital. Tu as été opéré mais tout va mieux.

Il me regarde et une larme commence à couler le long de sa joue. Il retire son masque.

D : Je suis désolé Meredith...

M : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va mieux maintenant.

Je me lève du fauteuil et l'embrasse tendrement.

M : Tu m'as manquer

Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que Derek est réveillé et tout va mieux. Bien sûr il a encore son plâtre et son attelle mais il est en pleine forme. Il a commencé la rééducation de son poignée pour éviter de se refaire opérer. Le Dr.Hunt est venu nous informer qu'il pourrait sortir aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pour ma part pas recroisé Richard depuis notre dispute et il n'est jamais venu voir Derek dans sa chambre. Je n'ai encore rien dit à Derek mais je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Je lui en parlerai ce soir quand nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous sommes en train de de nous préparer à sortir quand nous entendons quelqu'un toquer. Nous nous retournons en même temps et nous apercevons Mark.

D : Hey Mark!

S : Alors c'est aujourd'hui que tu rentres?

D : Oui enfin!

S : Mais à qui je vais pouvoir parler maintenant si tu ne viens plus à l'hôpital?

Je rigole en entendant les propos de Mark.

D : Mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviens dans 1 mois normalement et puis d'ici là j'aurais mes séances de rééducation tu pourras toujours venir avec moi si tu veux.

S : Ouais... On a intérêt à fêter ça comme il se doit chez Jo un de ses quatre!

D : Avec grand plaisir.

Le bipeur de Mark sonne.

S : Je vais devoir vous laisser.

Il se retourne et sort de la chambre.

M : Alors comme ça tu sors de l'hôpital et la premier chose que tu veux faire c'est aller boire un coup avec tes potes et moi alors?

Il sourit.

D : Mais toi tu as le droit de rester avec moi toute la journée. Mais dis donc tu ne serai pas jalouse un peu?

M : Moi jalouse? Jamais!

Je rigole et m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser.

M : Mais tu sais que je reprends le boulot dans 1 semaine hein?

D : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Aller moi je suis prêt à sortir, on y va?

M : c'est parti

Je lui prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers l'acceuil pour signer les papiers de sortie. Après quelques minutes nous sortons enfin de l'hôpital. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle un taxi. Lorsque celui-ci arrive, nous montons à l'intérieur et nous nous dirigeons chez moi. Nous sortons de la voiture et j'ouvre la porte de la maison. Nous rangeons le peu d'affaires que nous avons et nous installons dans le canapé. Je suis assise confortablement et Derek a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restons posé la pendant quelques secondes avant que Derek ne prenne la parole.

D : Ça fait du bien de sortir de l'hôpital quand même.

M : N'oublies pas que c'est ton lieu de travail.

Nous rigolons.

M : Écoute Derek, j'ai un truc important à te dire je...

D : Meredith tu me fais peur...

M : Quand tu as eu ton accident, j'étais dans le service de Hunt. Quand tu es arrivé à l'hôpital, j'ai été bipé pour lui venir en aide. Personne ne savait que nous étions ensemble mis à part Mark. Quand je suis rentrée dans la salle j'ai eu peur...Je...j'ai pensé que tu allais mourir...

D : Je suis vraiment désolé Meredith.

M : Quand tu t'ai fais opérer j'étais dans la galerie, je voulais être présente. Richard m'a vu et après l'opération il m'a demandé de venir dans son bureau. Il sait à propos de nous deux et il n'est pas d'accord. Il dit qu'on a enfreint les règles de l'hôpital et que toi et moi on pourrait être renvoyé...

D : Ne t'inquiète pas Meredith ça n'arrivera pas. Premièrement parce que j'irai lui parler mais aussi parce que je suis le meilleur neurochirurgien de l'hôpital et toi la meilleure interne et qui plus est il te considère comme sa fille. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a réagi comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.


	24. Chapitre 24

Je me réveille le lendemain à cause du bruit assourdissant de ce qui semble être mon réveil. Je sens Derek bouger et venir me serrer dans ses bras tout en éteignant le réveil.

M : Bonjour toi, bien dormi?

D : Oui, jusqu'à ce que ton réveil sonne.

Il rigole et me dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant que je ne puisse répondre.

D : Je dois aller en rééducation aujourd'hui à 9h, tu pourras m'emmener en même temps que tu iras à l'hôpital?

M : Mais Derek je commence à 7h moi tu vas être en avance.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je passerai voir Richard pour lui parler et puis si il me reste du temps, Mark sera une très bonne compagnie.

M : Comme tu veux. Mais fait attention à Richard quand même, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas Meredith je gère.

M : Oui en attendant c'est moi qui vais gérer le petit déjeuner.

Je rigole, embrasse Derek avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la cuisine. Derek me suis de très près mais il s'installe sur une chaise pendant que je lui prépare un café et que je sors le muesli. Je le rejoint ensuite et m'assois à côté de lui.

M : Bon et sinon tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui?

D : Je ne sais pas trop, ma séance de kiné dure 1h30 donc je serais sorti à 10h30. J'attendrais 1h30 à l'hôpital comme ça on pourra manger ensemble et puis après je rentrerai à ma caravane pour me reposer je pense. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre chez moi ce soir.

M : Ok pourquoi pas. Par contre pour ce midi, j'ai pas envie de dévoiler notre relation à tout le monde. Il doit sûrement y avoir des bruits qui courent dans les couloirs mais je ne veux pas officialiser tout de suite.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend et je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Nous irons manger dans une pizzeria aux alentours de l'hôpital.

M : Ok ça me va.

Je lui souris et nous finissons notre petit déjeuner. Je débarrasse la table pendant que Derek part se doucher. 10 minutes plus tard nous échangeons les rôles et pendant que je pars à la douche, Derek s'assoit dans le canapé et regarde la télé. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, nous sommes prêts à partir et nous nous rendons à l'hôpital.

Il est 6h50 quand nous arrivons sur le parking.

M : C'est ici que nous nous séparons.

Il rigole et m'embrasse.

D : Tu vas me manquer ce matin.

M : Ne t'inquiète pas on va se revoir vite.

Je l'embrasse et nous sortons de la voiture. Nous traversons le parking et rentrons dans l'hôpital.

M : À midi dans le hall, bonne chance avec le chef et courage pour ta rééducation!

D : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas retrouver tes patients.

Il me sourit et je pars dans les vestiaires en souriant moi aussi.

PDV DEREK

Je me dirige vers le bureau du chef. Une fois devant sa porte, je toque et rentre lorsqu'il m'en donne la permission.

R : Oh Derek, je suis content de te revoir debout. Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

D : Bonjour Richard. Écoute, je sais que tu as parlé à Meredith, qu'elle t'a raconté pour nous deux et que ça ne te plait pas mais ce qui se passe en dehors de l'hôpital ne te regarde pas.

R : Je veux bien comprendre que ce qui se passe en dehors de l'hôpital reste en dehors de l'hôpital mais si il y a un règlement, il sert à quelque chose non. Sa réaction a été inappropriée quand elle t'a vu sur ce brancard. Bien sûr nous étions touché par ton accident mais elle, elle ne pouvait vraiment rien faire. Elle ne peut pas réagir comme ça avec un patient, même si c'est toi. Et il y a des règles dans cet hôpital et si elles ne sont pas respectées, les personnes fautives encourent à des sanctions. Heureusement pour vous deux, je n'irai pas jusqu'à l'exclusion parce que vous êtes, chacun à votre niveau, l'un de mes meilleurs employés. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous laisser sans rien. Tout d'abord, pas de traitement de faveur! Meredith doit être traitée comme tout tes internes. C'est bien compris?

D : Oui Richard...

R : Ensuite, je ne veux aucunes relations dans mon hôpital, vous laissez tout cela en dehors de l'hôpital, si je vous vois avoir un seul geste déplacé dans mon hôpital, je serais obligé d'alourdir les conséquences. C'est bien clair!

D : Oui oui bien sûr.

R : Et plus personnellement Derek, si je vois que tu fais du mal à Meredith, par n'importe quels moyens, tu auras à faire à moi!!

D : Ne t'inquiétes pas cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

R : J'espère bien. Mis à part notre petite discussion, je suis vraiment content de te revoir Derek. Tu as fait peur à tout le monde ici. Nous t'attendons vite de retour au bloc!

D : Ne t'inquiètes pas Richard, je reviens dans 1 mois. Ça va arriver vite et puis je vais venir tout les jours pour ma rééducation.

R : Très bien.

D : Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, merci de m'avoir écouter. A très vite.

Nous nous serons la main et je sors du bureau. Il me reste encore une petite heure avant ma séance de rééducation. J'envoie un premier message à Meredith :《Je viens de sortir du bureau de Richard. Il a en quelques sortes accepté notre relation mais nous avons des conditions à respecter que je t'expliquerai à midi. J'espère que ta journée se passe bien, tu me manques déjà》. J'envoie aussi un message à Mark lui indiquant que je suis à l'hôpital et qu'il me reste 1 heure à tuer avant ma séance de rééducation. Je reçois une réponse de Meredith alors que je bois un café avec mon meilleur ami :《J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop sévère avec toi. J'attend tes explications avec impatience. Tu me manques aussi beaucoup. Bon courage pour ta séance de rééducation 》. Je décide de ne rien répondre et de profiter de cette heure avec Mark.


	25. Chapitre 25

Ma journée de travail au Seattle Grace Hospital touche à sa fin aux alentours de 20h. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires où je me change et j'en profite pour prévenir Derek que je viens de finir le boulot et que je serais chez lui d'ici peu. Une fois m'être changée, je sors du vestiaire et me dirige vers la sortie de l'hôpital lorsque je croise Richard.

R : Meredith, tu as fini?

M : Oui je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi.

R : Je peux te parler deux petites minutes s'il te plaît?

M : Oui bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

R : C'est à propos de Derek.

M : Si c'est pour me dire que je ne le mérite pas c'est pas la peine Richard, c'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux.

R : Non Meredith, ce n'est pas pour te dire ça. J'ai compris que vous vous aimiez et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous empêcher de vous voir. Non je voulais simplement te dire que je le connais et que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'aimerai aussi être sûr que tu connais les règles de l'hôpital.

M : Oui, Derek m'en a parlé à midi. Je sais que je n'ai droit à aucun traitement de faveur mais de toute façon je ne suis pas sorti avec lui pour aller au bloc plus facilement. Et je sais aussi que nous ne devons pas avoir de gestes déplacés dans l'hôpital. Nous avons retenu tous ça et ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promet.

R : Je l'espère bien. Et plus personnellement Meredith, si Derek venait à te faire du mal par n'importe quels moyens, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et il aura à faire à moi, compte sur moi.

M : Merci Richard mais je ne pense pas que l'on arrivera à ce stade, du moins je ne l'espère pas.

Richard me sourit et je lui souris en retour.

R : Aller tu peux y aller, je ne te déranges pas plus longtemps.

M : Merci Richard, à plus tard.

Je sors enfin de l'hôpital et après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, j'arrive chez Derek. Je sors de la voiture et marche jusqu'à sa caravane. En arrivant au bout de l'allée je le vois sur la terrasse, il est dans ses pensées, une bière à la main, et je ne pense pas qu'il m'ai vu. Je m'avance doucement vers lui.

M : Alors Dr.Shepherd, vous noyez votre chagrin dans l'alcool.

Je le vois sursauter et cela me fait rire.

D : Tu m'as fais peur!

Il rit à son tour. Je l'embrasse passionnément puis attrape une chaise pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

D : Alors comment s'est passée ta journée à l'hôpital?

M : Oh bah écoute c'était une journée comme les autres. Enfin presque parce que je ne t'ai pas vu dans les couloirs.

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

D : Désolé. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

M : Je vais aller me chercher une bière.

Je me lève, rentre dans la caravane, prend une bière dans le frigo puis ressort.

M : Richard est venu me voir avant que je reparte.

D : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait?

M : Juste me rappeler les règles qu'il t'a donné ce matin. Je crois qu'il a vraiment peur que notre relation finisse comme la relation qu'il a eu avec ma mère.

D : Mais ne t'inquiète pas Meredith. Je ne te lâcherais pour rien au monde.

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ses paroles et il prolonge le baiser. Mon ventre me rappelle que je n'ai pas manger depuis ce midi ce qui nous fait nous séparer légèrement mais surtout ce qui fait rire Derek.

D : Tu as faim?

M : Oui je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce midi.

D : Je nous au fait des pâtes. Bouge pas je reviens.

Derek disparaît dans la cuisine et reviens quelques secondes plus tard avec les assiettes et les couverts qu'il dépose sur la table avant de retourner dans la caravane. J'installe la table alors que Derek reviens avec un plat de pâtes et un paquet de jambon.

D : Je suis vraiment désolé je n'avais rien d'autre.

M : Ne t'inquiète pas ça fera l'affaire.

Nous finissons le repas une heure plus tard. Nous décidons de passer le reste de la soirée dans sa caravane. J'allume la télé alors qu'il s'installe confortablement sur son lit. Je le rejoins après avoir trouvé un programme potable. Il s'est allongé sur le lit et je décide donc de poser ma tête sur son ventre. Il prend ma main dans une de ses mains et pose son autre mains dans mes cheveux. Nous regardons l'émission à la télé tout en débattant sur les sujets ensemble. Le programme se termine une heure plus tard. Nous éteignons la télé et allumons nos lampes de chevet pour continuer de parler. J'ai changé de place et je suis maintenant allongé à côté de lui. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et il vient me caresser la joue.

D : Tu es magnifique.

M : Je ne dirais pas mieux de toi.

D : Je t'aime Meredith. Si tu savais à quel point.

Ces paroles font louper un battement à mon coeur. C'est la première fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime et ses paroles ont encore plus de sens que si il les avait dites avant l'accident. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il les sortes maintenant mais ça fait du bien.

M : Moi aussi je t'aime Derek.

Les dire aussi me soulage. Je me sens plus légère, comme si un poids venais de s'enlever de moi. C'est la première fois que ses mots sortent de ma bouche mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien. Jamais je n'aurais pensée que ces 3 mots me ferait autant de bien. Moi qui ne dévoile jamais mes sentiments voilà que je viens d'avouer a l'homme que j'aime que je l'aimais. Derek est en train de changer ma vie et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Nous nous regardons encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'empare de mes lèvres puis très rapidement de mon corps tout entier.


	26. Chapitre 26

La lumière du soleil traversant la fenêtre me sort de mon sommeil. Derek m'entoure de ses bras et a même passé sa jambe sur la mienne. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon dos dénudé par cette nuit. Sa respiration est lente et j'en déduis qu'il dort encore. J'attrape mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et regarde l'heure. Il est déjà 9h. Heureusement je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps au lit. Je repose mon téléphone et essaye de me retourner vers Derek sans le réveiller. Il a la bouche légèrement ouverte ce qui me fait lâcher un petit rire. Je le regarde encore quelques instants avant de lui déposer des bisous sur son front, puis son menton, je passe ensuite sur sa joue droite, son nez et sa joue gauche avant de m'arrêter. Je l'entend grommeler lorsque je me recule légèrement. Il ouvre les yeux légèrement et s'approche de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

D : Bonjour toi.

M : Alors monsieur est fatigué, il a pas assez dormi?

D : Tu ne voulais pas que l'on s'arrête cette nuit aussi... Il est quelle heure?

M : 9h ne t'inquiète pas.

D : Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?

M : Non je reprend le boulot que demain après-midi, ça nous fait beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble.

D : Aah on va pouvoir passer notre matinée au lit alors

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres.

M : Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez déjà passé beaucoup de temps au lit hier soir Dr.Shepherd?

Son sourire disparaît alors que le miens se fait plus grand. Son regard devient triste et il se tourne de l'autre côté du lit ce qui me fait rire.

M : Alors comme ça tu es vexé?

D : Jamais personne ne m'a refusé une partie de jambe en l'air...

Je souris et me rapproche de lui. Je passe ma main au dessus de son bras et caresse son torse. Je lui caresse les cheveux avec mon autre main. Je mordille son oreille avant de descendre sur son cou. Il se retourne avec un grand sourire au lèvre et attrape mes lèvres sans se faire attendre.

Nous passons le plus clair de notre matinée au lit. Il est 13h lorsque nous nous levons enfin. J'ai enfilé une culotte et une chemise de Derek alors que lui est resté en caleçon. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé de sa caravane.

D : Tu veux manger quoi?

M : On commande chinois?

D : Allez!

Derek passe l'appel et j'allume la télé. Je ne trouve rien de convenable à la télé et décide de rester sur une chaîne ne musique. Il revient quelques instants plus tard.

D : Je devrais faire quelques courses cet après-midi mais on peut aller au resto ce soir si tu veux.

M : Je viendrais avec toi pour les courses et bien évidemment je suis partante pour le resto.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse rapidement.

M : Tu n'as pas une séance de rééducation?

D : Si c'est à 14h30, on ira faire les courses après et puis on finira par le resto.

M : Ça me paraît être une bonne idée.

Je lui souris et quelqu'un toque à la porte. Ça doit être la commande. Derek se lève et va vers la porte.

M : Tu ne vas quand même pas ouvrir en caleçon?

D : Et pourquoi pas?

Je rigole et il ouvre la porte, récupère le sac et paye avant de refermer la porte.

Je me lève du canapé et m'assois sur une chaise.

Nous finissons notre repas une demi heure plus tard. Nous nous habillons et nous préparons à sortir. J'ai décidé de porter un chemisier à fleurs avec un jean et Derek a passé un maillot bleu ciel et un jean noir. Nous sortons à 14h et nous montons dans ma voiture pour partir à l'hôpital. Nous arrivons un quart d'heure plus tard et nous dirigeons vers la salle de rééducation de Derek. Nous nous sommes écartés de quelques millimètres en entrant dans l'hôpital pour éviter d'attirer l'attention mais presque toutes les infirmières nous regardent lorsque l'on passe à côté d'elles.

M : Je pense qu'il sera bientôt temps d'annoncer notre relation a l'hôpital parce que je risque de ne pas supporter longtemps les regards...

D : Ne t'inquiète pas on annoncera tout ça à mon retour ok?

M : Ouais.

Nous arrivons dans la salle. La kiné nous approche et indique à Derek qu'il peut aller s'allonger sur un lit. Elle me retiens quelques instants pour m'expliquer que la séance risque d'être compliqué pour Derek mais que c'était bien pour lui que je l'accompagne. Je m'assois ensuite sur une chaise à côté de Derek et lui attrape la main. La kiné lui retire l'attelle qui maintient sa jambe.

K : Est-ce que vous pouvez plier votre jambe sans mon aide.

Derek essaye mais n'y arrive pas.

K : Ne vous inquiétez pas tout est normal, vous n'avez commencé vos séances qu'hier.

Elle lui attrape la jambe et la plis. Je vois Derek se crisper de plus en plus lorsque la kiné lui monte la jambe de plus en plus haut. Il me sert la main de plus en plus fort. Le voir comme ça me fent le coeur. Je décide de ne rien dire mais caresse ses cheveux avec ma main libre. Je sais qu'il aime quand je fais ça et je pense qu'il pourra peut être se détendre un peu plus. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un petit sourire qui disparaît vite lorsque la kiné repose sa jambe. Ils refont cet exercice une dizaine de fois, ils enchaînent ensuite le même exercice avec un poids. La séance de kiné se termine par un massage de 15 minutes. Nous sortons de la salle aux alentours de 15 heures30, Derek paraît fatigué mais ne montre rien.

M : Tu as fait du bon travail je trouve pour une deuxième séance.

D : Je ne trouve pas, je n'ai même pas pu lever ma jambe tout seul.

M : Mais Derek, tu viens tout juste de commencer, c'est normal, même la kiné te l'a dit. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira mieux d'ici quelques semaines.

Nous finissons la journée en passant 1h30 au supermarché. Nous repassons chez Derek pour décharger la voiture avant de partir pour le restaurant.


	27. Chapitre 27

Cela fait maintenant 3 semaines que Derek est sorti de l'hôpital. Il revient travailler à l'hôpital dans 2 jours et pour fêter ça, nous avons décider d'inviter nos amis et collègues de l'hôpital. Nous sommes en train de préparer le repas dans la cuisine lorsque me revient une parole de Derek.

M : Tu te rappelles que nous devons annoncer notre couple à tout l'hôpital? Je sais que nos amis ont finis par comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre nous mais il reste les autres, et je ne te cache pas que j'ai peur des critiques et des remarques.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passer. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, on convoquera tout le personnel possible dans le hall et je leur annoncerait pour nous deux, tu auras juste à rester à côté de moi.

M : Ouais enfin comment on fera lorsque les critiques commenceront à arriver? Qui les stoppera?

D : Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. On sera obligé de laisser passer. Ça ne durera pas longtemps et puis au moins ça sera réglé, plus de rumeurs nous concernant à l'hôpital.

M : Oui c'est vrai c'est le principal.

Nous continuons à préparer le repas ainsi que la table de la salle à manger et c'est vers 17h30 que nous finissons pour aller nous préparer. Je rentre dans la salle de bain alors que Derek viens d'y sortir. Je prend ma douche pendant 10 minutes puis sors, après m'être enveloppée dans une serviette et avoir séchée mes cheveux, je les attache en un chignon pour me maquiller. Je ne met qu'une touche de mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvres. Je finis par me coiffer en laissant mes cheveux libres avec un léger volume. J'enfile ma robe, c'est une robe rouge, serrée au niveau de mon buste mais fluide le long de mes jambes, elle s'arrête au niveau de mes genou. Je met de simples talons compensés comme je reste chez-moi. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans la glace et sors de la salle de bain. Derek est assis sur le lit. Il est dos à moi et ne m'a sûrement pas vu. Il est en train de fermez les boutons de sa manche de chemise. Je m'appuie sur la porte et le regarde. Il se retourne vers moi et un grand sourire apparaît lorsqu'il me voit.

D : Tu es magnifique.

Je souris à ces paroles avant de me diriger vers lui et de bien replacer son col de chemise.

M : Toi aussi maintenant.

Nous sourions avant que Derek ne m'embrasse. Ce baiser sera vite écourté par la sonnette.

M : Je pense que les premiers invités sont arrivés.

Nous nous regardons, nous embrassons une dernière fois avant de descendre et d'aller ouvrir la porte. Le Dr.Bailey, son mari et Richard sont devant la porte. Je leur ouvre la porte et après les avoir salué, je les fais entrer et les installe dans le salon. Nous discutons pendant quelques minutes avant que d'autres invités n'arrivent. A 20h, tout le monde est là et Derek les invite à prendre place à table. Quelques gâteaux apéritifs ainsi que des verrines et des toasts sont disposés un peu partout sur la table. Derek a servi une coupe de Champagne à chaque invité et décide de prendre la parole avant de commencer la véritable soirée.

D : Avant toute chose j'aimerais remercier chaque personnes présentes à cette table pour votre soutien. Sans vous mon rétablissement aurait été bien plus compliqué. Mais j'aimerais surtout vous parler d'une chose. Je pense que vous l'aurez tous compris ici, Meredith et moi sommes ensemble. Cela fait maintenant un bon mois mais j'aimerais être clair avec vous et nous ne voulons plus nous cacher. Je sais que cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Certains vont penser que je vais la valoriser et cætera mais j'ai promis, et Meredith aussi, qu'il n'y aurai aucun traitement de faveur ni aucun signe de notre couple au sein même de l'hôpital. Et pour ceux à qui notre relation poserait toujours problème et bien je m'en moque puisque j'aime Meredith du fond du cœur et que rien ni personne ne brisera cet amour. J'espère que cela ne viendra pas déranger cette soirée et merci de votre attention. Maintenant j'aimerai porter un toast à vous tous et à ma rééducation enfin terminée.

En se rasseyant, Derek attrape ma main et me dépose un rapide baiser avant de lever son verre, suivit par tout les invités. Après que chacun ai bu une gorgée, c'est Richard qui se lève.

R : Tout d'abord, merci à Derek et Meredith de nous avoir invité pour célébrer le retour de Derek. En ce qui concerne leur relation, je sais que c'est contraire au règlement et je leur ai bien fait part de mon ressenti et ils savent ceux qu'ils on a faire. Mais j'aimerais rajouter un truc, vous savez tous ici que je connais Meredith depuis toute petite et qu'elle est comme ma fille pour moi. Je suis vraiment très heureux qu'elle est rencontrée un homme comme Derek. Je trouve qu'il forme un couple magnifique et j'espère les voir marier très bientôt. Meredith a connu beaucoup de bas et le fait que Derek arrive dans sa vie va vraiment lui faire du bien. Du moins je l'espère vraiment.

Lorsque Richard se rasseoit, je sens quelques larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas dit tant de bien. Personne n'a répondu mais je les vois tous émus. Je décide de clore ce moment d'émotion.

M : Merci à vous deux pour vos paroles qui me sont allé droit au cœur. Bien évidemment je respecte les pensées de chacun et je peux comprendre que certaines personnes ne soient pas d'accord avec ma relation avec Derek mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe me plus. Maintenant finis la partie émotions, merci à tous d'être venus. Ça nous touche vraiment.

Je me rassois et les sujets de discussions passe vite à autre chose.


	28. Chapitre 28

Cela fait désormais 2 mois que Derek a repris le boulot. Tout va pour le mieux entre nous. Le personnel hospitalier a vite arrêter de parler de nous une fois que l'annonce est été faite. Comme quoi Derek avait raison. Nous suivons les règles de Richard à la lettre et ne montrons pas notre couple à l'hôpital même si il nous ai arrivé de se retrouver dans une salle de garde pour s'embrasser. Mais personne ne nous a surpris et cela n'arrivera que très rarement. Je suis à l'hôpital depuis quelques heures mais aucun cas particulier ne s'est présenté à moi. Je suis donc à la cafétéria avec mes amis pour réviser notre prochain concours. Nous rigolons autour d'un café quand le biper de chacun sonne. "911 - Urgences" est noté sur tout les bipers. Nous nous précipitons aux urgences et le Dr.Bailey nous fait monter dans une ambulance, direction le port de Seattle. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui nous attend là-bas. Nous arrivons au bout de 15 minutes et c'est à ce moment que nous comprenons le drame. Deux ferry boats sont rentrés en contact et se sont ensuite enflammés avant de toucher le port. Il y a pas mal de victimes sur le port. Certaines crient, d'autres courent dans tous les sens et d'autres sont au sol. Nous nous précipitons à l'extérieur et nous occupons des premières personnes que nous trouvons. Des résidents et des titulaires du SGH nous ont rejoint, Derek en fait parti. Je suis en train de finir de m'occuper d'une 5ème personne lorsque j'aperçois une petite-fille seule, à quelques mètres, je finis de m'occuper du patient puis je me dirige vers cette enfant. Elle semble perdue lorsque je la rejoint. Quand je lui demande son nom ou si elle a mal quelque part, elle ne me répond pas. Je décide de l'emmener vers un pompier et lui demande de l'emmener à un hôpital. Je retourne auprès d'un autre patient. Il est au sol et je ne sais pas encore si il est mort ou pas. Lorsque je m'approche de lui, je m'aperçois que ce pauvre homme a été amputé de l'avant bras droit. Il a les yeux fermés et ne réponds pas quand je l'appelle. Je cherche son pouls en vain. Je lui place, avec un léger pincement au cœur, une étiquette signifiant que cette personne est morte. Quand je me relève je sens un petite main me taper le bras. Je me retourne et retrouve la petite-fille. Je me baisse à sa hauteur et lui demande :

M : Tu n'es pas parti avec le pompier?

Pour la première fois elle me répond.

P-f : Il m'a laissé seule et j'avais peur, je vous ai vu alors j'ai voulu vous rejoindre.

M : Comment tu t'appelles?

P-f : Lyla

M : Ok Lyla, je m'appelle Meredith. Pourquoi tu es toute seule?

L : J'étais sur le port avec ma mère quand c'est arrivé et... et je me suis perdue... je ne sais pas où elle est...

Elle commence à pleurer et je la prend instinctivement dans mes bras.

M : Ne t'inquiètes pas on va la retrouver. Tu vas rester avec moi, ok?

Elle me répond par un signe de tête. J'aperçois Derek qui nous rejoint.

D : Hey Meredith, tu vas bien?

M : Oui ça va...

Derek aperçoit Lyla et se met à sa hauteur.

M : Elle s'appelle Lyla, elle ne retrouve pas sa mère et elle va rester avec moi pour l'instant.

D : Bonjour Lyla, moi c'est Derek. Ne t'inquiètes pas on va retrouver ta maman...

Un pompier demande l'aide de Derek.

D : Désolé il faut que je vous laisse.

Il rejoint le pompier et je m'accroupie devant Lyla.

M : Je vais devoir aller aider d'autres personnes, tu vas me suivre mais tu ne regarderas pas ce que je fais, ce n'est pas très beau, d'accord?

Elle me répond simplement par un oui de la tête.

J'aperçois au loin, près d'un bord du port, une personne allongée, j'arrive à identifier un homme et je remarque une mare de sang à côté de lui, je me precite vers lui, je tiens Lyla dans ma main. Lorsque nous arrivons, je demande à Lyla de se retourner alors que je m'abaisse au niveau de l'homme. Il est encore conscient mais souffre énormément.

M : Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je suis là pour vois aider. Je suis le Dr.Meredith Grey.

Je m'approche de lui, localise d'où le sang provient et ouvre sa chemise en grand. Il a une grande entaille qui part du pectoral gauche jusqu'au milieu du ventre sur la droite. Je demande à Lyla de m'aider en me passant du fil pour le recoudre comme je peux avant de l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Je suis arrivée à la moitié de la blessure quand je touche un point sensible et que l'homme commence à bouger très fort, il me fait passer au-dessus de lui, j'essaye de me relever mais je glisse et finis dans l'eau. J'essaye de me débattre, de rester à la surface de l'eau. Mais celle-ci est glacée et plus je me débats et moins j'ai de forces. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me paraissent une éternité, je commence à m'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau. Je ne peux plus bouger, mes muscles sont paralysé par le froid, j'ai essayé de retenir ma respiration le plus longtemps possible, espérant que quelqu'un m'ai vu et soit venu à ma rescousse, en vain. L'eau rentre dans ma bouche puis dans ma trachée, je sens cette eau glacée arriver jusque dans mes poumons. Des images de ces derniers mois me reviennent à la tête. Mon arrivée à Seattle, ma rencontre avec Derek, son insistance pour sortir avec moi, notre premier baiser à l'hôpital, notre couple, nos disputes, nos réconciliations, son accident, Derek allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, sa rééducation, l'annonce de notre couple a nos amis et a l'hôpital, tout y passe. Quelques larmes se mélangent sûrement à l'eau salée dans laquelle je vais reposer éternellement. Une dernière image de Derek apparaît dans ma tête avant le trou noir complet


	29. Chapitre 29

PDV DEREK

Je viens de finir de m'occuper d'un patient quand la petite-fille qui était avec Meredith tout à l'heure vient me taper le bras.

D : Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu n'es pas avec Meredith?

L : Un patient l'a poussé elle...elle est tombé dans l'eau...

Je commence à paniquer en voyant l'état de la petite fille qui se met à pleurer

D : où est-ce qu'elle est tombée??

Elle me pointe un rivage où est allongé un homme. J'y cours sans même attendre d'autres explications. Une fois arrivé au bord du port, je plonge et essaye de repérer Meredith, dans une eau glacée et sombre. Après avoir repérer quelques bulles remontées à la surface, j'essaye d'avancer tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur origine. Lorsque j'aperçois une masse descendre dans les profondeur de l'océan, je récupère le peu de force qu'il me reste et me dirige à elle. J'identifie Meredith lorsqu'il me reste que quelques centimètres à parcourir et j'attrape sa blouse pour la ramener vers moi. Je remonte à la surface du mieux que je peux. Lorsque j'ai récupéré assez d'air frais, je nage jusqu'à une petite plage où j'extrais Meredith de l'eau avant de m'allonger à côté d'elle pour reprendre mes forces. Des pompiers sûrement alertés par la fillette viennent a notre aide. Ils nous emmènent jusque dans un camion de pompiers. Je démarre les massages cardiaques ainsi que le bouche à bouche tout en demandant aux pompiers de nous emmener au SGH.

PDV MEREDITH

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente, mais je viens de revenir à la raison alors que quelqu'un me fait un massage cardiaque. J'ouvre les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qui se trouve à côté de moi. Ma vue est floue et les bruits aux alentours ne me parviennent que très faibles et peu reconnaissables. Je commence à paniquer lorsque aucun de mes deux sens ne reviennent à la normal. Je regarde de droite à gauche, j'essaye de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée. Je sens de l'agitation autour de moi et une main vient se poser sur mes cheveux. Une personne me regarde et essaye de me calmer. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle me dit mais le simple fait qu'elle me caresse les cheveux me détend. Ce n'est qu'en me calmant que je commence à me remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je sois comme ça. L'accident de ferry boats sur le port, les nombreuses victimes, la petite-fille perdue, l'homme allongé dans une mare de sang, sa blessure, ma chute, tout me reviens en mémoire. C'est à ce moment là aussi que je commence à sentir mes muscles contractés par le froid, mon incapacité à bouger, ne serait-ce que mon petit doigt. L'eau du lac m'a juste paralysé et même les couvertures posées sur moi ne font pas augmenter ma température. Alors que j'essaye de rester calme, un nouveau trou noir apparaît puis plus rien.

PDV DEREK

Lorsque Meredith se réveille, je m'approche d'elle et essaye de lui parler. Elle ne me répond pas et commence à paniquer. Je ne peux rien lui donner pour la calmer mais je sais que le fait de lui caresser les cheveux peu marcher. J'amène vite ma main à ces cheveux et les lui caresse gentiment. J'essaye de lui parler calmement mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela ne fonctionne. J'attrape sa main que je sers dans la mienne. Elle est glacée et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la pression légère que je lui fait. Meme avec les couvertures sont corps ne se réchauffent pas. Soudain les moniteurs commencent à biper. Je regarde le visage de Meredith, ses yeux sont fermés, elle est de nouveaux inconsciente et son cœur s'est arrêté. Je reprend les massages cardiaques ainsi que le bouche à bouche. Mes muscles trembles, à bout de force quand nous arrivons enfin à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte et je sors, debout à côté du brancard, toujours en faisant le massage cardiaque. Une fois descendu, je vois Owen, en léger état de choc.

O : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

D : Elle est tombée du port, elle a coulé dans l'eau glacée! Elle en est à son deuxième arrêt cardiaque.

O : Ok on l'emmène en traule 2. Bipez la cardio et la neuro et bipez le Dr.Sloan aussi. Derek on va prendre le relai, tu ne peux pas rester je suis désolé.

Je ne peux pas me défaire de Meredith malgré la demande d'Owen, je fait toujours le massage cardiaque. Mark arrive en trauma et lorsqu'il m'aperçoit au-dessus de Meredith, il ne pose aucune question mais me retire du brancard et m'emmène dans un couloirs pas très loin. Nous nous laissons glisser contre le mur pour nous asseoir. Mark n'a toujours rien dit et a seulement poser une main sur mon genou en guise de réconfort. J'ai baissé la tête, mes larmes se font de plus en plus nombreuses sur mon visage. De plus en plus d'allées et venus son réaliser entre les couloirs et la trauma 2. Je relève la tête que je dépose sur le mur. Mark me regarde avec un air triste.

M : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

D : Je...Je sais pas... Elle s'occupait d'un homme près de la rive, elle a du glisser et tomber...Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est tombée...Pourquoi elle a coulé et qu'elle n'a pas nagé...Je n'ai pas de réponses à mes propres questions Mark...

M : Ne t'inquiète pas elle est entre de bonnes mains. Rien ne va lui arriver.

D : Quelqu'un a prévenu ces amis? Je ne veux pas leur expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé mais quelqu'un les a prévenu qu'elle était en trauma?

M : Ils étaient tous avec elle au port, je ne sais pas si ils ont vu quelques choses mais on les préviendra quand ils rentreront, on a encore besoin d'eux là haut.

Je tourne ma tête vers la salle de trauma. Je dizaine de personnes est dans la salle. Toutes les personnes qui rentrent dans la salle ont des couvertures dans leurs bras.


End file.
